


Too Late to Say Goodbye

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Escort, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, Minor Character Death, Pain Kink, Prostitute!Stiles, Wealth, controlling boyfriends, morally dubious behavior, murder boyfriends, non-con, pimps, sort of, the sheriffs dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The sky darkens as Stiles waits on the abandoned street corner, hands in his pockets, back touching the damp brick wall of the club behind him."</p><p>Or where Stiles is an abused escort, and Theo is his best client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under your spell

The sky darkens as Stiles waits on the abandoned street corner, hands in his pockets, back touching the damp brick wall of the club behind him.

It's getting late. It's almost nine o'clock and that's usually when Stiles is his busiest as the horny club goers see him or are told about him by the others inside. It's usually all quick blowjobs in the alley, earning a measly twenty bucks each, but at least it's easy. Later on is when the more regular clients come around and he has to really earn his pay.

By early morning Stiles will walk back to his shit apartment, back to his shit life, and shit 'boyfriend', money ready for the taking. That makes working like this better somehow, because at least he can get out of the house for hours at a time.

A slick blue truck pulls up on the curb, and Stiles actually smirks. As the car comes to a complete stop, Stiles casually walks over to it. His arms have broken out in goosebumps as the cold air of the night hits his bare skin, his chest covered by only a flimsy v neck t-shirt. Stiles leans into the window of the car, like he's done countless times before.

"You're early," Stiles says, playful voice, tilting his head. Sitting in the driver seat of the vehicle, holding the wheel and smirking is Theo, Stiles' best client. As always, he's pulled up to Stiles designated corner and he never disappoints.

Theo looks over Stiles' chest that is hanging in the window in the way that always makes Stiles shiver, then back into Stiles eyes, and says seductively, "Get in."

___

An hour later they're parked at the side of the road, and Stiles has a throat full of Theo's dick. Theo's rough hands are tangled into Stiles sweaty head of hair, and he's been excessively controlling tonight as Stiles is just sitting there, being moved up and down by Theo, at a brutal pace.

Sometimes Theo takes Stiles to a nice hotel, when he really wanted to fuck Stiles nice and gentle, even treats him to a hot meal once and while. But on nights like these, he just can't wait to get his hands on Stiles and they don't even have time to go to a motel. 

Stiles doesn't mind though, he's used to being handled roughly in cars, where no one could hear him even if he wanted them too. In a hotel he just gets distracted by being on a bed and the food and the fancy Champaign. 

Theo's fingers tighten in Stiles hair, which means he's close. Stiles uses his tongue to lick over Theo's slit, and that drives him over the edge. He groans, as the hot liquid fills in Stiles' throat and he's forced to swallow it when Theo's grip doesn't lighten.

After a second, Theo lets go of Stiles head and Stiles gasps for the air that he didn't realize he needed. He pulls his head away from Theo's softening cock and rests his head in his own seat. Theo pants next to him, dark pants pulled down only enough to expose his dick, and shirt pulled up to reveal a little bit of his belly button.

"Fuck," Theo says, blissed out. Stiles doesn't like that, because usually Theo is still orgasm-hungry after blowjobs and pays Stiles extra to go again. And again. And again. Twenty for a blowjob, fifty for the real thing, words Stiles has spoken countless times to all of his pickups.

Theo reaches into the glove compartment on the black dash board, and takes a out a few napkins. He throws one to Stiles, then uses the other to clean off his dick. Stiles reaches the soft paper up to his mouth that's covered in drool and cum, and wipes it clean.

"Are we done?" Stiles asks, only because Theo looks pretty sexed-out, and if Stiles gets back to his spot he could still make enough to meet his quota.

Theo turns to look at him and asks in his deep voice, "How many dicks have you sucked tonight?", casually, as if this is a normal conversation. Except, for Stiles, that's a fairly normal question. 

"Three," Stiles answers, recalling the events earlier today. He'd sucked off Joe earlier today when he woke up because he hadn't reached his quota and the only real way to calm Joe down was sex. Then when he was hanging out in the club before it got dark he'd met some guy who was very horny and very drunk. He'd even tipped him an extra ten bucks.

"Mm," Theo sounds, stuffing his dick back into his pants, "your throat must be sore."

Stiles scoffs. "I think you underestimate my abilities. I take more than half that every night, this is an off day."

Theo laughs at that, zipping up his black jeans and taking out his wallet. "Well," he says, turning back to Stiles, "How about you stay with me the rest of the night?"

Stiles rolls his eyes. They've had this conversation on more than one occasion. But no matter how much Stiles explained it, Theo never seemed to understand. "Dude, I have to make a certain amount of money every night, and I really don't think you have enough stamina for that much sex."

Theo laughs again, looking away. As he reaches into his wallet, he asks, "how much do you have to make?"

Stiles thinks. Sometimes, when he doesn't make enough the night before Joe sends him out with an extra high price that he needed to earn. Stiles remembers vaguely the first time he brought home only a hundred dollars and got beat to the point of scars on his back.

"Four hundred," Stiles says after a beat. Usually his quota is not that high, but Joe's very mad at him right now and Stiles fears of he doesn't bring home enough he'll get really bad beating this time.

Theo rummages through his little leather wallet for a while seeming to take in this information. Stiles' eyes drift over to the car radio where glowing red numbers shine, _11:13_. It's getting late, if Stiles doesn't get back soon the entire bar rush will pass and go.

"Theo-" stiles starts but Theo interupts by handing him a thick wad of green bills. Stiles tilts his head, examining the money. Theo usually tips, but never with that much.

Stiles snatches the crisp green bills with one hand and counts all the twenties until he reaches the number four hundred. Stiles shoots Theo a very confused look. "Seriously?" He asks.

Theo shrugs, stuffing his wallet back into his back pocket. "What? I was very pleased with your services and that's your payment."

"Theo I just sucked your dick," Stiles says, narrowing his eyes at the man, voice full of surprise and actually a little disbelief. Theo shrugs again, smirk creeping up on his lips.

Stiles grins, looking back to the handful of cash. Theo must really be loaded if he carried that much money around with him. Stiles kind of figured, noticing his nice clothes, nice car, and the fancy hotel he occasionally takes Stiles too.

"But," Theo says, looking back up from his pocket to the boy next to him, "you will have to stay with me. All night. And we'll see how much _stamina_ I really have."

Stiles huffs out a laugh. Stuffing the money into his pockets he leans across the seats and starts to kiss Theo's neck.

___

At one am Theo drops Stiles off back in front of his apartment building, and Stiles hope out of the car with a heavy pocket and cum still smeared all over his body under the clothes he'd hastily pulled over himself. 

Stiles walks into the brown bricked building and internally cringes as the familiar, awful smell of the place hits him. The TV is blaring from the landlords office where Stiles can see the guy leaning on his chair, feet propped up on his desk. Stiles remembers a few occasions when there wasn't enough to pay rent and Stiles had to.. 'Motivate' him to let them stay another month.

Stiles walks over the grimy tile floor, sneakers squeaking, to the half-broken elevator and presses the up button. The elevator comes down with a loud, obnoxious squeal and the doors open.

As Stiles steps in, he pushed aside the empty fast food bag littering the floor with his foot and presses the button that leads to his floor.

As Stiles rides up to his apartment, he reaches into his back pocket where he'd stored his earnings. He pulls out he crinkled bills and counts them over again, just to make sure he really has enough. He counts four hundred thirty dollars and sighs in relief.

The metal doors squeak again as they open wide. Stiles steps out and walks down the long hallway. He passes an apartment where he can hear a couple arguing and another where he can smell the weed leaking through the hallway, up into his nose. He finally reaches a familiar wooden door and turns the cracked handle.

The room is dark. The crappy TV is on, making the room glow a faded blue color. There's a kid sprawled across the chair that had the stuffing falling out of the cushion, and a man passed out in the kitchen, a dozen beer bottles next to him. On the couch, though, is Joe, nursing a beer bottle.

"What're you doing back so early?" Joe asks, not turning from the TV. The earliest Stiles is ever back is always four or five am, meaning he sleeps all during the day and Wales up around six pm on most days.

Stiles pulls his money out of his Jean pocket and slaps it down on the beaten up coffee table that was already littered with empty food containers and bags of crack.

Joe turns from the TV, and looks curiously at the money. He places his bottle down and takes the money. As he counts it, the TV turns from a commercial to some music show, and Stiles gets distracted by listening to the rock band blare through the little apartment. He and his dad used to watch shows like this on weekends back when.. Before.

"This is only four hundred," Joe says unhappily, pulling Stiles from his thoughts. He slams the money back onto the table and shoots Stiles frightening look.

Stiles bites the inside of his cheek and tilts his head. Hadnt he asked for four hundred? "It's- four thirty, actually-" stiles tries to say but is cut off when Joe roughly says, "I wanted five hundred."

Stiles licks his lips. Joe stares at him, anger in his eyes, hands curled up into fosts and Stiles struggles with what to say.

"I- I thought you wanted four hundred," Stiles mutters, trying to act casual so the man didn't get overly angry with him. It doesn't seem to work because Joe stands. Joe is very tall, and he towers over Stiles, making the boy feel threatened.

"Why did you come back without all my money?" The blue-eyed man asks, voice full of aggression. "Did you fucking forget about last night already, whore?"

Stiles does not flinch at the harsh words. He's pretty used to the insult being thrown his way, especially by Joe. Whore, slut, bitch. Some of his clients actually enjoy throwing the insults around during sex.

Stiles sways on his feet a bit as he answers, "no. Definitely haven't forgotten that..." He thinks back to last night when he's come home with only two hundred in his pocket and Joe went psycho. He'd pushed Stiles against the wall, slammed him against a table, hit him in his back with a glass bottle. 

Joe seems pretty ready to punch Stiles in the face so Stiles thinks quickly and says, "come on, man. I worked my ass off. Literally. Can't we just call it four hundred for tonight. Tomorrow I'll make more, Promise."

Joe seems to consider this for a moment. He glances back to the show he was watching then says, "five hundred tomorrow. Or you're getting your ass beat."

Stiles internally cheers at this reaction and says, "yeah, definetly." With that, Joe takes a seat back onto the couch. Stiles takes a seat next to him and dangles his feet over the edge in order to get more comfortable. He drifts to sleep like this.


	2. Baby, don't you play with fire

Stiles holds a smudged glass to the faucet of the kitchen sink and turns the handle. Behind him Joe is snorting crack at the half broken kitchen table that he'd throw Stiles into once. The TV can be heard from the living room connected to the kitchen and the guy that was passed out last night is sprawled across the floor, smoking a blunt and half watching the program.

As the water flows from the rusted silver faucet, it comes into the glass a brown color. Stiles makes a face, and turns off the the sink. He drops his cup onto the the porcelain and closes his eyes. It's pretty early right now, only three pm, which Stiles is not usually awake for.

Stiles turns away from the sink filled with dishes that no ones gonna wash and says to Joe, "I'm going to the bar."

Joe looks up from his doings, and says, "some guys want you for tomorrow." Stiles makes a face of disgust. Tomorrows Saturday, and Stiles never works on weekends the only time he ever has a break. "Guys?" Stiles asks, leaning against the counter, "As in multiple?"

Joe nods his head casually, and goes back to his drugs. Stiles bites the inside of cheek. He could just leave right now, and then fuck a few guys tomorrow. But his brain has never really had a filter so he says, "come on, man, I don't do group things."

The man sitting at the counter looks up again. Stiles can tell he's getting pissed, as he pushed away from the table and stands. He grabs Stiles roughly by the chin, digging his cracked, black rotting nails into Stiles soft skin, and leans in real close to say, "you do now," revealing his yellow, rotting set of teeth.

Stiles pulls out of the grip, causing a dangerous glare from Joe, his wrinkled face contorting. He has a huge welt on his neck that grosses Stiles out and even though he's wrinkled it's not due to age, it's due to his deadly addiction to crack, as he's only twenty five. The tall man sits back down and says, "five hundred tonight. Tomorrow you're gonna go to the motel and let three guys fuck you for more than that. Understand?"

Stiles swallows thickly. "Yeah," he mutters. He walks out of the room and grabs a black hoodie as he opens the door to outside. He steps out of the foul apartment.

___

 

As Stiles walks down the street, hands in his pockets, he tries to remember when his life got so bad. It was sometime between when his dad died and when he met Joe. Things kind of blurred from there.

When he'd first met Joe, back when he was only sixteen or so, it seemed fine. He was alone and had nowhere to go, of course when he was offered housing for free he accepted. Except it wasn't free. Joe at first just wanted sex. Sometimes wanted to just watch as his friends fucked Stiles. Back then he was really only addicted to weed, but then one of his friends brought crack over and he was hooked. Nothing else mattered anymore, he got fired from his job, sold most of his possessions, all that mattered was his next fix. Then he started selling Stiles' body.

Stiles had tried to decline. Tried to leave. But leaving wasn't an option, Stiles still remembers dropping his bag to the floor when the cool metal of Joe's gun pressed against the center of his forehead.

That was back when he was a teenager though. He was so young and naive. Now he's nineteen and he knows what to do and what not to do. He still gets scared sometimes though, when he sees kids his age coming out of the local college, that he's wasting his life and he'll be trapped in this shitty loop forever. Or that Joe will kill him.

The wind blows through Stiles hair and a chill runs down his spine. It's getting really cold, which is annoying because he has to stand on a street corner all night with only a light t-shirt and skinny jeans. 

As Stiles reaches the bar, he's freezing. He should've brought a heavier coat, except this is the only coat he owns. He's relieved as he pulls the black metal handle to the door and steps inside the warm building. There is no one around really except a few bar regulars, and Lydia, the bar tender, behind the counter.

"Hey," Lydia calls, her voice a comfort to Stiles. She's the only person who's not crappy to him. Stiles grins and walks up to the bar. He takes a seat at the end of the counter. "What'd you want?" Lydia asks, picking up a cup. Stiles thinks and then says, "just water." She walks closer to the sink and starts to pour nice pure water into the clean glass cup. Stiles comes here often because of Lydia. She knows exactly what's going on with him so she always gives him free food and drink.

The cup of liquid is placed in front of him. He thanks her and puts the cool glass up to his chapped lips. He swallows the water down his sore throat as Lydia leans against the bar and says, "where'd you get those bruises?"

Stiles reached up to his chin where Joe had viciously grabbed him earlier. "Trouble in paradise," the boy mutters, picking his water back up and taking another sip. Lydia gives him a disapproving look as the man who's sitting further down the bar calls out, "can I get another drink?!"

Stiles smirks at her as she sighs and walks back over, highheels clacking on the hard times floor. Stiles is just about to take another sip when the door to the bar opens again, causing a slight ding. Stiles head turns in curiosity to see who had entered and his eyes widen when he sees Theo. The man, wearing his usual leather jacket, smiles at Stiles and strides across the bar to reach him. When he does, Stiles says, "Hey, what're you doing here?" 

Theo stands in front of the boy and smiles again. "I was thinking about you," he says softly, taking Stiles by the hands. Stiles smirks. Theo's always had a very real liking to Stiles, not just for the sex. Stiles considers this a job well done. He's been sleeping with Theo for almost a year now, he's his most loyal customer. The most attractive too, since most of his regulars are middle-aged closeted workaholics. "Oh yeah?"

Theo smirks as well and nods his head. "You busy?" He asks, playing with Stiles' fingers, "wanna spend the day with me?" Stiles raises an eyebrow. Sometimes Theo's great. Good tipper, always around. But then there's times when Stiles fears that they're reaching a strange dating territory.

"Right now?" Stiles asks, glancing at the clock hanging above the cups. It's only four pm, he's never worked so early in the day before. Over on the other side of the bar Lydia is shooting disapproving looks to Stiles and glaring at Theo.

"Yeah," Theo says, casually, "don't worry, I'll pay whatever you need for tonight. I'll even get some food in you." Stiles laughs at this. Maybe he could, that would make this night a lot easier, just having to be with one guy.

"Yeah, alright," he murmurs, standing, "you parked outside?" He asks. Theo nods, so Stiles continues with, "can I meet you out there in a minute?" Theo nods once again and leaves the bar. Lydia strides over from the opposite side of the counter and says, "my boss has a strict policy against prostitution. So does the country."

Stiles rolls his eyes, and snarks back, "think of it like a date. Where I get money, and someone else gets to have sex with me." Lydia huffs, but Stiles, in a more serious voice says, "come on, Lyds. You know how Joe is. And this guy is really good on tips. It's a few less guys I have to sleep with tonight."

Lydia purses her lips. Instead of fighting back like she usually does, she just says, "fine. Go. Come back tomorrow though, okay? So I know you haven't been murdered by that guy."

Stiles smiles and says, "you're the best, bye." With that, he walks through the bar and to the glass doors. They open with a ding and Stiles walks back into the freezing afternoon. Theo is standing against his truck, hands in his pockets.

"Ready to go?" He asks, as Stiles walks up. Stiles thinks about it. He's never really ready to sell his body to anyone, but no one actually cares how he feels about it. Joe certainly doesn't. "Yeah," he answers.

___

Stiles moans loudly as his prostate is hit hard by Theo's throbbing cock. His erection feels a jolt of pleasure and his hands move to the hard-on causing a spark of electricity.

Theo's on top on of him, inbetween the boys legs, pounding into him. They're in the back of the truck, in the middle of a deserted field. The sky above them is turning a pink-orange color and the only sounds that can be heard are the wind and the lewd sound of skin on skin.

"Fuck," stiles moans out, hand stroking his leaking cock in a frenzy of pleasure. Theo is picking up the speed so that he's fucking Stiles at an unforgiving pace. Stiles curls his toes. Theo grabs a handful of Stiles' hair, and visiously pulls his head up to kiss him. With Stiles' other clients he has a strict policy of no hair pulling, but Theo's not like his other clients.

Other clients would never pay six hundred bucks just to hang out with Stiles. Just a few hours ago, he and Theo were having a picnic in the same deserted field. Theo had set up blankets in the truck, packed a lunch and even brought Champaign. Stiles did like it, but still he worries that they're teaching some weird relationship instead of just a sexual one.

Theo releases Stiles lips and starts to kiss down the pale skin of his neck, as Stiles groans when his prostate is hit once again. None of his other clients ever care about Stiles' pleasure, but Theo makes it his personal mission to get Stiles off.

Theo pushes Stiles' hand away from his dick, still kissing down his throat, and uses his own thick hand to stroke Stiles' erection. Stiles mewls. His boney hands reach out to clutch the blankets carefully placed underneath them.

"Cum," Theo says in a breathy voice, lips pressed against Stiles' ear. Stiles does. He moans loudly, making it echo throughout the entire field as the knot of pleasure in his gut uncoils and he cums hard into Theo's meaty left hand. As Stiles is floating in a hazy state of dilirium, Theo's blunt teeth bite into the pale column of Stiles' neck and Theo groans as his pleasure hits him.

They stay still for a little while, both panting as Theo's softening cock stays plunged into Stiles' sore ass. After an exceedingly large amount of time, Stiles pushes at Theo's shoulder as an indication for him to pull out. Theo does. He pulls himself to his knees, then collapses next to Stiles. He pulls the used condom off of his dick and throws it into the now dark grassy field, out of sight.

"Fuck," Stiles whimpers out, still splayed out on his back, pants thrown hastily next to him and shirt still clinging to his body because in their rush to get their clothes off they didn't have time to remove either of their shirts.

Theo takes Stiles' hand in his and says, "I fucking love you." Stiles eyes widen at the statement. This is what he's been afraid of. Theo does not say it like other clients have in the past. Then, it was all touch-starved old guys who needed to be shown gentle affection. But now Stiles feels like Theo means it.

"Mm.." Stiles sounds, not sure how to respond. He doesn't want to coax it on, but he also does not want to make Theo angry and lose the only client he can stand to be with. Maybe even likes being with. Theo thankfully does not dwell on his statement and says, "you know.. You could stay with me the night."

Stiles turns his body to face Theo. "Thought that's what we were doing," he says smirking. Theo turns to him as well and gives him a look that Stiles can't distinguish. "I mean the whole night. Not just until one am."

Stiles eyebrows raise. Theo has never offered such a thing before, no one has. Of course with Theo he's stayed a lot longer than he usually would, but never the entire night. He's never actually slept while with Theo. So this is.. New. Stiles feels like it's Nora good idea. Joe will get mad if he comes home too late. "Um.. I don't think that's a good idea, Theo."

Theo tilts his head, and responds, "why not?" Stiles looks away. He doesn't really know how to explain himself. Theo continues, though, before he can with, "Worried what your pimp might think?" Stiles flinches at the ugly word. He supposes it's true but that's really none of Theo's fucking buisness.

"He's not my pimp," stiles says, rolling back onto his back so he doesn't have to look at Theo. Theo snorts. "Come on," he says, sitting up in the truck, "I'm pretty sure you don't do this by choice. Plus, I can see you're bruises."

Stiles sits up as well, a little angry, but mostly just wanting this conversation to stop immediately. "Well, it doesn't matter, okay? I hardly even know you, what if you're a murderer? I don't want to let my guard down in front of you."

Theo, with an amused expression, tilts his head, "you don't have to lie. We've known eachother for what? A year now? If I was a murderer don't you think I would've killed you already." Stiles looks away and bites te inside of his cheek. Theo says, "you don't have to stay with him, you know. You deserve better than that."

Stiles shakes his head. "You don't even know me," he mutters, staring at the empty field surrounding them. It's so quiet. So peaceful. Stiles likes it. Theo's fingers reach underneath Stiles' chin and lift his head up so they're both looking into each others eyes. "I don't have to," Theo says, "I like you, Stiles. Not just for sex. I always worry about you, sleeping with so many guys."

Stiles bites his lip. ".. I can't leave," the boy says. It's true. Joe would kill him, if he tried to leave. He can't call the cops, since he's the one who's breaking the law and has no evidence that Joes forcing him to. He's trapped. Theo's eyes soften, and he gently says, "I can help you."

Stiles pulls his head away from the mans gentle embrace and looks away. "Even if I could leave, Theo, I have nowhere to go." He says, not wanting to think about this anymore. He just wants to go home, now, he doesn't want to face the truth. 

"Stay with me," Theo says. Stiles looks back to him, eyes wide. "Seriously?" He asks. Theo nods, but Stiles says, "c'mon. You hardly even know. You really want me in your house?" Theo laughs at this, and says, "of course. I want you, Stiles. Really, really badly. You're perfect."

Stiles thinks about this offer. He'd happily live with Theo. Theo's a good looking, seemingly nice guy. He's never hurt Stiles before. He's a hell of a lot better than Joe. He even seems to have a lot of money so maybe he has something better than a rat-infested apartment with one bedroom. But, Stiles _can't_ leave. That's the only problem here.

"No, no," Stiles says, grabbing his pants and underwear, that are scattered across the back of the truck, and slipping then back on, "you don't get it. I can't leave." As he says the words memories flush back to him when he tried to leave that one night. He remembers vividly the gun pressed against his forehead, remembers crying and begging for another chance, remembers having to earn that second chance with a long night of fear enduced sex with Joe. He doesn't want that again because he doesn't think Joe would give him another chance.

"Stiles," Theo says as Stiles hops to the grass and starts to walk back to the front door and pulls the handle. He's done, he's ready to go home and never think of this again, but Theo says, "I can help you-" "No!" Stiles yells, slamming the passanger seat door back closed, the sound echoing through the empty field. "You don't understand, he'll kill me! Then he'll fucking kill you too!"

Theo, pants now back on, walks over to Stiles and says, "he won't. I won't let him." Stiles huffs. "Theo, he could literally tear you apart, do you not get that? Can you please just take me back?"

Theo look very calm as he takes Stiles' hands in his and asks, "do you like fucking ten guys a night?" Stiles rolls his eyes. No, of course he doesn't like it, who would? He shakes his head. Theo then says, "then let me give you a better life. Let's go back to your apartment and pack your stuff, okay? If this guy tries to hurt you I can protect you. You just have to trust me on this."

Staring into Theo's eyes, Stiles somehow feels a sense of calmness. He does trust Theo. He doesn't know why or if it's a mistake, but he honestly does trust Theo. ".. A better life?" He asks, voice shaky.

Theo nods his head. "I can give you anything you ever wanted, Stiles. You just have to follow my lead on this.. Can you do that?" Stiles tilts his head and looks down. Maybe it's the promise of a better life that does it, or maybe the fact that Theo looks so confident in his ability to protect Stiles, but whatever the reason, Stiles says, ".. Okay."

___

When the tuck comes to a stop in front of Stiles' apartment building, the boy gets a horrible feeling in his gut that makes him think this is a huge mistake.

"You ready?" Theo asks. Stiles stares at the dark street, the street lamp above them the only light to be seen. Stiles looks back to over to Theo and says, "this is a horrible idea. He's gonna-" "Calm down," Theo says back, taking Stiles' hands in his. "You trust me, don't you?" He asks. Stiles nods his head without hesitation.

"Okay," Theo says, "then come inside with me." Stiles bites his upper lip, as Theo leaves the car. He opens the door on his side and hops out of the truck. He follows Theo into the apartment building, hands shaking. They walk to the half broken elevator and Theo pushes the up button.

Stiles looks into the office behind the front desk that is open, and sees the building manager sitting on his chair, feet up on his desk and the TV blasting next to him, and suddenly he feels scared. He's not sure why, just out of nowhere he's terrified that he's gonna die tonight. 

"Theo-" Stiles says, but is cut off by the sound of the elevator squeaking as the doors open. Theo steps in, but Stiles stands on the outside of them, panic rising. Theo sighs and hold the doors with his hand as he says, "Stiles, come on. I won't let anything happen to you."

Stiles bites down hard on the inside of his cheek. ".. I can't-" "You can," Theo interupts. He shoots Stiles a comforting look then says, "We need to go now, okay? If you don't get out now, Stiles, he'll kill you anyways. One day. You know that, right?"

Stiles looks down at the dirtied floor tiles, littered with papers and rat droppings. He hates this place. Hates Joe. He thinks about that as he steps into the elevator next to Theo. Theo smiles and the doors close. "It'll all go fine," Theo says, rubbing Stiles' back soothingly. Stiles kind of doubts that that's true but tries to remain calm as Theo pushes in the buttons for Stiles floor. He doesn't really know how Theo knows what floor he lives on, but has other things to worry about right now.

The ride up goes smoothly. Stiles' panic dies down as Theo rubs his back and Stiles thinks of all the reasons he can why he needs to leave this place, this life. When the elevator opens, they both walks out and walk down the familiar hallway to Stiles' apartment.

That's when Stiles' panic starts back up again, when they're standing front of his cracked door, the scent of weed and cocaine heavy in the hall. Theo stands next to Stiles and says, "open the door."

Stiles can't. His hands are shaking and his breathing had increased. He's afraid. He's not ready to die, not yet. And Joes gonna kill them, Theo can't fight Joe, Joes too strong, too- "Stiles," Theo says, snapping the boy out of his thoughts of panic. Stiles turns his head to look at him. 

"It's okay," he says, pushing Stiles aside, "I'll open it," his hand reaches for the handle but Stiles tries to pull it away saying, "no, don't, I changed my mind-" he's cut off by Theo pushing him back, and his body hits the wall behind them. Theo turns to handle and the door opens with a loud squeak.

Inside, Joe is sitting on the couch, smoking a blunt. Theo walks into the apartment, and Stiles follows after, wanting to pull Theo out and back into the hall. Joe looks up from the TV, confused. "The fuck is this?" He asks, obviously not high yet.

Stiles nervously says, "nothing, it's-" Theo interupts him by saying, "Stiles, go get your stuff." At this, Joe stands up and says to Theo, "he's not getting anything. Get the fuck out!" Theo doesn't even flinch at the harsh words but Stiles does. This was a horrible idea, he should've never let Theo talk him into this plan. Theo says once again, "Stiles, go pack a bag. Now." Stiles is too afraid to move as Joe yells, "Are you fucking deaf?! Get the fuck out!"

"Theo, can you just-" Stiles tries to say, tugging at Theo's the sleeve, but is cut off by Theo saying, "I'm not gonna tell you again, go and get your stuff. We're leaving."

Joe throws his blunt to the floor and steps up to Theo. He looks like a fucking giant as he towers over Theo, but Theo doesn't look at all frightened. "Get the fuck out, right fucking now!" He screams in Theo's face. Theo doesn't flinch. Stiles steps over and says, "Joe-" "you shut the fuck up, slut!" Joe yells, making Stiles wince.

"Don't fucking talk to him like that," Theo says, pushing at the tall man back. That was a mistake. Joe storms into the kitchen a few feet away and pulls a gun out of the drawer. Stiles heart stops. "Theo, leave, now-"

"Fucking try me," Theo says, completely ignoring Stiles' panicked words. Joe looks furious as he raises the black gun up and points it at Theo. Stiles has no idea why Theo's so calm, but he's fucking terrified. He pushes at Theo and says, "Theo get out, what the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Stiles looks back at Joe, just as he pulls the trigger. Stiles can see the bullet, as if in slow motion, fly through the air and hit Theo in the shoulder, causing blood to spatter to the floor. Theo doesn't fall, doesn't make any noise of pain really, just grunts and looks annoyed. Even though that makes no sense, Stiles walks over to him in a panic, about to ask if he's okay when his eyes glow bright gold.

Stiles stops in his tracks. His brain searches for a reasonable explanation for this, as the boiler wound on Theo's shoulder mends itself, the skin moving back into place leaving behind only blood. Next, though, claws extend from his finger nails and his face morphs into one of a monsters.

Stiles steps back, heart beating out of control. He thinks that maybe he's hallucinating, but when he looks to Joe, and the mans eyes are also wide with shock and fear, he knows this is real. In a split second, Theo is on Joe, growling, and his clawed hands are on the older mans throat. Now yells and curses, but he's silences when the claws literally rip his throat out causing an explotion of blood.

Stiles breathing is heavy as Theo, his face still monsterous and hand covered in Joe's blood, turns to him and simply says, "go pack your stuff."


	3. Shouldn't have stood that close to the fire

Stiles shaky hands stuff his few clothes into a black duffle bag that was in the closet. He can hear Theo in the other room, can hear the sink running as well. He has no idea what the hell Theo did, though. He turned into a strange animal hybrid them killed Joe, with no remorse.

The sink shuts off, and Theo's footsteps are heard coming down the short hallway. Stiles looks to his bag, afraid. "Can't believe you actually live here," Theo says, standing in the doorway. Stiles glances back at him. His eyes and face are back to normal.

"What's that smell?" He asks, looking around the bedroom that's empty besides piles of clothes and a dirty matress on the floor. "Crack," Stiles says back. His voice cracks, and it's pretty shaky still. After Theo had killed Joe he just went to the bedroom as Theo said and started to silently pack all his belongings.

Theo shakes his head, looking back to the boy on the floor. He must sense Stiles' fear, as he says, "Stiles, you don't have to be scared of me." Stiles bites his lips, not looking at the man. He takes in a deep, calming, breath and asks, "are you gonna tell me what just happened?"

Theo walks over, making Stiles shake worse, out of fear. But Theo does not attack him, only crouches in front of him, and looks into him with those big blue eyes. "You need to promise to believe me," he says, voice gentle in a way that makes Stiles relax a little bit.

Stiles squints his Amber eyes. ".. Believe what?" He asks, confused. Theo sighs, hands that are clean if blood tangled together in front of him. He licks his bottom lip, then looks back into Stiles' eyes and says, "I'm not like you." Stiles' eyebrows raise. "Clearly," stiles says, looking over the man. Theo snorts a laugh, then continues, "I'm not human. At least not all the time."

Stiles tilts his head. ".. Then what are you?" He asks, nervously. Theo eyes suddenly face from pale blue to the golden color he was sporting earlier. "I'm a werewolf." He says, voice completely serious. And Stiles did believe him. It made sense. Either Stiles is having a very strange, vivid nightmare or Theo isn't a human and his claim is true. Since Stiles counted his fingers ten times just to make sure he was awake, he's going with the ladder. 

".. Of course you are. I mean, that makes perfect sense." Stiles snarks. He can't help it, it's a defense mechanism. Theo laughs again, a short, breathy laugh, then says, "It's true. You just saw everything." Stiles licks his lips again and shakes his head, "so what, you become a wolf on full moons or something? You hunt animals at night?"

Theo shakes his head, saying, "I was gonna wait to tell you, but.." He glances at the door, pursing his pink lips, "given the circumstances, I thought I'd just explain afterwards. I kind of thought you'd be more scared, honestly."

Stiles scoffs. "It's called shock." He says, "usually happens after traumatic events. And I just watched you turn into a mutant, then rip apart someone." Theo tilts his head at this, then says, "he shot me." Stiles rolls his eyes, "I'm not denying that, and yeah, maybe he wasn't such a good person, but I wasn't expecting you to kill him. Much less turn into a wolf to do it. What was with that, anyways, shouldn't you be in more pain? You were just shot."

"I heal fast-" Theo says, "can we discuss this in the car? I wanna just relax, and this place smells like crack and rat shit." Stiles looks back down at his bag full of clothes. ".. You really want me to come with you?" He asks, still very confused on why Theo would want him.

Theo's eyes widen. "I just killed a guy so you could come with me. Isn't that enough?" He asks. Stiles rolls his eyes, and bites the inside of his cheek. He zips up his bag and says, ".. You're not gonna eat me, are you?" Making Theo laugh. "No," he responds, amused, "let's go."

Stiles stands, and slings his bag over his shoulder. "Alright. Let's go."

___

Stiles nervously plays with his hands during the car trip to Theo's house. He's still feeling pretty scared. Not of Theo, just of the whole situation he's managed to get himself into. Theo can tell, because he asks, "Why are you so anxious?"

"'M not," Stiles says back, chewing on his thumb nail. He stares out the window, watching the night pass as the car drives by, out of the city, to a more suburban town. Stiles doesn't actually know where Theo lives, kind of always assumed he lived in a nice apartment or something. He drives a long way just to see Stiles.

"Yeah you are," Theo argues, glancing over, "I can smell it on you." Stiles takes his thumb out of his mouth and squints his eyes at Theo. "Is that a weird werewolf thing? You can smell emotions?" He asks. Theo nods, looking back to the mostly empty road in front of them, and he says, "yeah, it is. I can also hear your heartbeat. So I'm gonna ask again, why are you so anxious?"

Stiles bites his lip. There are many reasons why he's anxious. First, Theo's a fucking werewolf. Second, he fucking murdered Joe. Visiously. With claws. "I dunno," Stiles mumbles, "You just killed someone." Theo's head snaps back to him at that comment. "He shot me-" "yeah," stiles interupts, "but you just said you healed right? So what does it matter?" Theo shakes his head, looking back to the windshield. "He was hurting you. Making you fucking sell yourself so he could pay for his drug addiction." He snaps at Stiles.

Stiles bites the inside of his cheek, and stares out the window, while he mumbles, "yeah and who was the one who payed for me to have sex with them." Theo's hands tighten on the steering wheel. Stiles has never seen him angry before, never at Stiles anyways. Suddenly, Stiles is scared he went too far.

"Do you want to be a prostitute?" He asks, voice still relatively calm. "Cause I can drop you back off at that rat infested, shit apartment if you want." Stiles bites his lip again. Yeah, he has gone too far. "I'm sorry," Stiles says, turning back to Theo, "I'm just.. I don't know. In shock or something."

Theo's face softens. Stiles sighs in relief, afraid he'd yell or something and turn back into a wolf thing with gold eyes. Stiles shakes his head slightly, to himself, thinking that he's too worked up right now, Theo's never acted vicious with him before. He's just being paranoid, like he always is. Theo's grip on the black steering wheel loosens as he says, "I don't want you to be scared of me, okay? I killed him because he was hurting you, that's it. I didn't want to."

Stiles nods, biting down on his tongue. ".. Okay," Stiles says after a moment, "Just- forget it. Let's just talk about something else." Stiles mumbles, turning his head to look out the window. The night around them still looks the same, meaning it's not quite morning yet. "Okay," Theo says, "good idea. What do you want to talk about?"

Stiles shrugs, turning his head back to the man in the drivers seat. "Tell me about your werewolf-ness," he says, making Theo chuckle. "Okay," Theo says, "um, well, I was born like this. It's how I lived my whole life. I don't get sick, I can heal really fast. Basically unkillable-" "Do you turn into a real wolf on full moons?" Stiles interupts, eyes wide and curious.

Theo shakes his head and says, "not exactly. I used to get really.. Unhinged, on full moons though. When I was younger. I can control myself now." Stiles nods, thinking this information over. "Can you turn into a real wolf?" Stiles asks, to which Theo answers, "Yeah. I'll show you sometime."

"Are you allergic to garlic?" Stiles asks. Theo scoffs, answering, "thats vampires." Stiles squints his eyes, looking down. "Oh," he says, then his head pops up when he asks, "Are those real?" Theo laughs and shakes his head, "no, but you'd be surprised how many things do exist."

Just as Stiles is about to ask another question, the car comes to a stop. Stiles looks out the window, and sees they're parked in the driveway of a huge house. Stiles mouth drops open. He turns to Theo and asks with actual shock, "this is your house?" Theo just laughs again, and hops out of the truck. Stiles does as well, staring up at the mansion. "We're the same age, right?" Stiles asks, mouth hanging open.

"Yeah," Theo answers, seemingly enjoying the fool Stiles is making of himself. He walks up to the door, and Stiles follows in suit. As Theo pulls keys from the pocket of his black jeans, Stiles asks, "Do you live with your parents?"

"No," Theo snorts. He pulls a golden key from his chain and uses it to open the front door. Stiles leans against the white siding of the house, and asks, "Then how the fuck do you live here?"

Theo opens the door and steps inside. Stiles follows, as Theo answers his previous question with, "My parents are pretty rich. After my dad died, I got pretty much all of his money, since I'm their only kid." Stiles thinks this over. His dad died too, that's something they have in common. Stiles just wasn't so lucky on that money thing.

Stiles looks around the front room of the house. It's large, with a high ceiling and a sky light. There's a single white couch and a small table with a potted plant. This room alone is about the size of Stiles' entire living room and kitchen. Theo throws his keys into a bowl on the small table, and sheds his jacket. "Come on," he says, walking over to the single staircase, "let's go to bed, I'm exhausted."

Stiles nods, and follows Theo up the carpeted stairs. On the second floor is a long single hallway with a few doors, and beyond the railings, Stiles can see the downstairs living room. Theo opens one of the doors, and walks inside. Inside is a big bedroom, that's bigger than Stiles' living room. It has a huge bed too, with a silky blanket.

Theo drops his jacket onto a chair, and Stiles asks, "Mind if I take a shower?" Theo nods, and says, "yeah, sure. There's a bathroom through there," he nods to a door on the east wall, "there're towels in the closet."

Stiles nods, drops his bag onto the bed, and walks over to the white door. He opens it up, steps in, then closes it behind him. He takes in a deep breath, the night finally catching up with him. His entire life just changed completely and now he's living with a werewolf. He licks his lips and opens the door to the closet. He pulls out a white towel from the top shelf and places the folded up fabric on the top of the toilet. 

He walks over to the big shower/tub combo and turns on the hot water. He hasn't had a shower in at least a week, let alone a nice, long hot one. He still has drying blood on his face from when Theo was shot and the blood had splattered on him. That feels like it was ages ago.

Stiles strips of his dirty clothes, throwing them into a small pile on the floor. As he's about to walk into the shower, though, he passes a mirror and catches a glimpse of himself. He looks bad. His ribs are showing through the pale skin on his chest that is littered with purple and black bruises. He has dark circles under his brown eyes, and his hair has gotten far too long and messy.

He looks away from the horrible sight and to the floor, to his bare feet. He really doesn't know the point when his love got this out of control. When his dad died, yeah, he fell apart. But still, for a little while when he was with Joe, before things got too bad, he had some sense of at least a little control. Even when he first started having sex for money, he felt like he was in control of himself. At some point though, in between a gun against his head and now, he really lost everything.

Stiles steps into the shower, letting the steaming water fall onto his aching body. He groans at the feeling and closes his eyes. He really needed this, needed to wash the day off. He can feel all the grime and sweat flow off of his body, replaced by nice clean water. The water at his place was never clean, never hot. 

There were so many things wrong with his place. Old place now, he supposes. He's not sure if he's living with Theo right now or not. It's not like he has the money to pay rent, he doesn't have a real job, he doesn't even have a highschool degree. Of course, he had his G.E.D, but he never actually graduated. Maybe he can get a job now, though, because what else is he gonna do? It's not like Theo will pay for Stiles' every expense. Right?

As the hot water begins to turn cold, Stiles shuts it off entirely. He opens up the patterned curtain, and grabs the white towel from the sink. He wraps it carefully around his waist, and steps out out the porcelain tub onto the tile floor that is cold under his bare feet.

Stiles rubs his eyes with his hands and walks over to the door. He reaches out and turns the handle, then walks out, into the bedroom. He stops when he sees Theo, shirtless, pulling a shirt over his head. Theo smirks as Stiles stares and then says, "woah."

"I left some clothes out for you," Theo says, laughing, as he cocks his head towards the end of the bed. Stiles walks over and sees that Theo left out some clothes that Stiles had packed earlier, a grey t-shirt and black sweatpants. Stiles bites his lower lip and asks curiously, "You went through my bag?"

Theo nods casually, as if that is a normal thing to do. Stiles squints his eyes. Why the fuck did he do that? Theo reaches over to the bedside table and picks up the pack of cigarettes Stiles packed before. "You smoke?"

Stiles shrugs and says, "occasionally." He thinks back to when he first had a cigarette, it was because he was shaking from the cold one night, on Joe's couch, and had seen the pack on the kitchen table. He'd tried one, and it took the edge off, made him go to sleep quicker. He'd been on and off smoking since that night.

"Well, not anymore," Theo says, placing it back down. Stiles bites his lip and narrows his eyes. Why was Theo telling him what to do suddenly? Stiles suddenly fears that Theo's gonna become controlling, but then thinks better of it. Smoking is a bad habit, maybe it's good that Theo doesn't want him to.

"Okay," Stiles mutters, pulling the t-shirt over his head to cover his soaking wet chest. He puts on the pants next and by the time he's dressed, Theo is already in the bed. Stiles climbs into the other side, noting how comfortable the matress, pillow and blankets are. Much better than Joes lumpy couch.

Theo flips off the light switch next to him, and gets settled under the silk blankets before he closes his eyes. Stiles keeps his open, body turned so he's facing Theo. Stiles has never seen Theo sleep before. He looks calm. But Theo's always calm isn't he?

At first Stiles just thought he was being shy. Like he was a little nervous and acting super calm was his way to hide it. But then, after a few months of sleeping with Theo three or four times a week, Stiles realized it was just his personality. He's super calm, almost oddly calm. He's also kind of controlling. He's told Stiles on multiple occasions that he doesn't want him to sleep with so many guys a night. Like he had the authority. 

Maybe that's just a little flaw. Some people are controlling, some are layed back. It's just a thing. Theo shifts slightly next to him, moving his muscly arms into a new position. stiles takes in a deep breath.

He's not sure why Theo ever thought about buying a hooker in the first place. He's clearly an attractive guy. He's wealthy. He seems to have the whole package. Not to mention it's not like Stiles was close. It's at least a thirty minute drive. And Theo came to him almost every single night if he could. Strange.

Stiles shifts in his spot, turning so he's no longer looking at Theo, but to the door. It's open a crack, and a few lights are streaming in across the floor, from a light Theo must've left on. Stiles stares at it for a long amount of time, thinking. He's not tired, he never goes to bed this early. Theo seems to be asleep already. That will make this relationship strange, a night owl and an early bird.

Relationship. Stiles thinks weirdly of the word as soon as it pops into his mind. Is this a relationship? It's not like they really discussed it. Theo really didn't discuss any of his plans with Stiles, so he has no idea what to expect of this. Why does Theo even want him? Stiles doesn't have much to offer. He's okay looking, more average than anything. He's shit broke. He's not even a virgin.

Stiles contemplates all this information for a long time, and then eventually falls asleep when the sunlight starts streaming in through he window.

___

When Stiles wakes up, he's alone. Theo is no longer in the bed, he notices at he sits up and rubs the grime out of his tired eyes. 

Stiles glances around the room. The only light is that of the sun, streaming in through the open window. Stiles catches a glimpse of the TV clock, and sees that it is only 3pm. Still relatively early for Stiles. After a moment of sitting quietly in the big bed, trying to wake up completely, Stiles stands up and leaves the bedrtoom.

He walks down the hallway, to the staircase he remembers from last night. He descends the stairs, and follows the noise of keyboard clicking to the kitchen. Theo is sitting at the counter, fully dressed in a pink sweater and black jeans, on his laptop. He looks up to Stiles and grins. "Look who decided to wake up."

Stiles groans, and takes a seat at the counter across from the man. He hates mornings. Or afternoons. Or- well, waking up in general. He very much enjoys sleep. But clearly Theo does not, because he's already all dressed and clean and easy for the day.

"We've gotta get you on a normal sleep schedule," Theo says, shutting his laptop. He stands, as he asks, "are you hungry?"

Stiles' eyebrows raise in intrigue. He's very hungry, he can't even remember the last time he ate anything substantial. Joe wasn't one for grocery shopping, the only good they ever had was cheap take out from the nasty Chinese resturant down the street or Stiles ate scraps at the bar. "Extremely," Stiles answers.

Theo laughs. He walks around the counter, to the slick, silver microwave. He opens if up, and pulls out a plate of food. When he places it down in front of Stiles, Stiles' eyes widen. It's buttered toast, two peices of bacon, and scrambled eggs. A feast, basically.

"You made me breakfast?" Stiles asks, as Theo pulls a silver fork out of a drawer. He places it in front of Stiles, and Stiles almost instantly takes it and starts to stuff his face with food. He groans, as the food is fucking delicious and he hadn't eaten in days. "Yeah," Theo answers, sitting back in his seat, "You look like he need it."

Stiles nods in agreement as he continues to stuff his mouth with as much food that can fit without him choking. He can used to this. Hot showers, soft beds, great meals? This is heaven on earth, and it hasn't even been twenty four hours.

Twenty four hours ago he was still in the bar, talking to Lydia- "Oh shit," stiles mutters out loud, remembering his promise to Lydia. He said he'd check back with her after he was finished with Theo. "What?" Theo asks, arms crossed on the table. Stiles bites his lip and swallows his eggs, answering, "My friend, I need to go see her, yesterday-"

"That girl at the bar?" Theo asks. He must remember Lydia. Stiles nods his head, causing Theo to sigh. "You really need to talk to her?" He asks, seemingly hoping that Stiles doesn't.

"It's really important." Stiles says back. Theo sighs again, and says, "fine. I'll drive you back, after you finish eating."

___

The truck comes to a stop in front of the street corner, where the bar is located. "I'll come in with you," Theo says, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"No," Stiles says, too quickly. Theo's eyes flash to something sinister, causing Stiles to look away. Suddenly Stiles finds himself fearful of what Theo might do. He can turn into a monster wolf afterall. "I think she'll have an actual fit," Stiles continues, thinking quick, "if I'm with you.. No offense."

Theo's eyes return to the calm ones, making Stiles sigh in relief. It's probably nothing. "Okay," Theo says, still seeming annoyed, but calm none the less. "Just don't be too long."

Stiles nods, hand reaching to the door handle. But as he's about to step out of the truck, Theo says, "And," he looks at Stiles intensely, "don't tell her. About anything," his eyes flash gold again, "got it?"

Stiles takes in a sharp breath but nods quickly. Theo's eyes turn back to the pale blue they were seconds before, and Stiles nearly falls out of the car in his attempt to get away. He shuts the door, and practically runs into the bar. The place is slow, as per usual at this time. Behind the counter though, is Scott, who only works on weekends.

"Hey Lydia!" Scott calls out as soon as his eyes catch the boy. He places the glass cup he was holding back down on the counter, just as Lydia comes from the back office. As soon as she sees Stiles, her eyes fill with an equal amount of anger and relief.

"Where the hell were you?!" Lydia says agressivly as Stiles walks over. He doesn't sit, as Theo's probably watching him right now and he's kind of scared of making the boy angry. Lydia crosses her arms, waiting for an answer that Stiles is not sure how to explain. "I find out Joe got mauled to death by an animal, and then you just disappear, I was worried sick."

"I was with Theo," Stiles says, glancing back out the window. Theo's still sitting in the drivers seat of the car, eyes not on Stiles, but on the street. Stiles leans in close to the bar, and asks quietly, "do you guys believe in werewolves?"

Scott and Lydia both exchange this look that can only be described when Scott asks the words, "Stiles, what have you been smoking?"

"Okay," Stiles says, hands gripping the edge of the bar, "I know it sounds crazy, alright? Twenty four hours ago I would've thought the same thing. But I swear to god, last night, Theo turned into a fucking werewolf and killed Joe." Scott and Lydia both give him concerned looks. 

".. Were you high at the time?" Lydia asks, cocking one brow. Stiles huffs. He wishes that they'd just believe him, even though he understands why they don't. "No, I was completely sober. How the hell else would Joe die, huh? We didn't have a dog."

Scott shoots Stiles a scared look. "Dude, are you okay?" Scott asks, to which Stiles responds to with a frustrated sigh. "No.." He says, glancing back outside to where Theo's car is, "I don't know, okay, all I know is last night Theo killed Joe. With claws. And glowing yellow eyes."

Lydia takes a glance out to Theo's truck and shoots Stiles a worried look. "Are you really staying with one of your pickups, Stiles?" Stiles nods, knowing how bad it shoulds. "No, no way," Scott says, "come stay with me, dude, I've got a pull out couch-"

Stiles looks to the truck and now Theo's looking at him. He must know, it must be a strange werewolf sense thingy, he must know that Stiles is talking about the thing he shouldn't and he looks angry. "No," stiles says, "I'll be fine... I gotta go."

"Wait, Stiles, don't-" Lydia tries to say but Stiles just walks away. He knows how stupid he's being, but Theo's just giving him this look and suddenly Stiles is afraid. That's not good. Stiles can't be in another relationship where he's afraid to leave, his heart is too weak.

Stiles walks through the bar doors and hears them slam behind him, not bothering to look back. He walks up to the truck. He opens the door and hops back in. Theo's giving him a scary look right now. After a second of silence, Stiles mutters, "we can go now."

Theo stays eerily calm as he asks, "Did you tell them anything?" Stiles simply shakes his head, muttering a no under his breath. Suddenly, Theo grabs Stiles by the wrist. Stiles head snaps over to look at Theo. As they're looking eachother in the eyes, Theo says, "I don't want this to sound like a warning. And I definetly don't want it to sound like a threat.. But you can't hide anything from me."

That sounds like both a warning and a threat. Stiles bites the inside of his cheek. Theo releases his wrist and simply starts the car, not seeming paticually angry anymore. Stiles leans his head against the window. This was a huge mistake.


	4. No Turning Back

It's been a week, Stiles thinks as he stares at the TV, only half watching the program. It's a music show, one that used to be on a lot when Joe was watching TV. Stiles had grown to like it and there's not much to do in this house all day. 

Stiles' eyes flicker to the digital clock sitting beside the cable box. It's nearly eight at night. Theo, on the first day, had made it a priority to get Stiles on a regular sleep schedule, so he's probably gonna go to bed in a couple hours. He's done absolutely jack shit all day. The last week he hasn't done anything.

Theo and Stiles have just been hanging out in the house all week. The first couple of days Theo devoted all his attention to Stiles, but now he's in his office doing some work from the Ivy League college he's attending. He's on winter break for the next month, though.

Stiles sighs, picking up the remote on his lap, and turning off the TV. If there one thing Stiles hates, it's being bored. When he was with Joe things might've been crazy, but at least he was never bored. Not that Stiles can really complain too much, though, because this place has been heaven on earth so far.

Stiles thinks that when Theo showed his more.. "Controlling" side, it was just a fluke because Theo has been nothing but kind to Stiles since then. He cooks him food, cuddles with him, kisses him. He's thankfully not an asshole like Stiles had thought.

Although Theo is a bit strange. He has a really dark sense of humor. He seems kind of fucked up, with the things he enjoys. His favorite movie is one that made Stiles kind of nauseous from all the blood and gore in it. But that's just something some people enjoy, Stiles supposes. Or maybe it's a werewolf thing. It doesn't mean Theo's secretly a serial killer. Hopefully.

Stiles gets up from where he's laying on the leather couch of the living room. He wanders through the rooms, until he gets to a big wooden door on the Far East wall. Instead of knocking, Stiles just opens the door and walks right in, since he's gotten pretty comfortable in this house over the last seven or eight days.

Theo is sitting at his desk, papers scattered all over the slick wooden surface. Stiles stands in the doorway as Theo looks up at him and smirks, in that way that he always does. "Hey," The man says, putting down the paper he was holding, "What's up, babe?"

Stiles feels his face flush at the nickname. Theo's gotten very accustom to calling Stiles little pet names, and Stiles must admit he enjoys it. Except.. Stiles still doesn't know if this is a relationship. Are they dating? Or is this just sex? Cause they've had a lot of sex over the week. Like, a lot.

Stiles sighs, and plops down on the tiny couch that's across from the desk. "'M bored," he mutters, hands resting on the plaid shirt over his chest. That's another thing, Theo bought Stiles a whole new wardrobe. A few things that make Stiles look like he's a normal guy, not a whore.

Theo lets out a breathy laugh, grabbing his paper once again. "Yeah?" He asks, reading whatever is printed on the crisp white sheet. "Yeah," Stiles says back, sitting up, "and I think," he stands and walks seductively over to Theo, "there's something very fun that can entertain both of us."

Theo laughs as Stiles reaches his desk. "As much fun as that might be," Theo says, eyes glued to the paper in his hands, "I'm busy right now. Maybe later on, huh?"

Stiles is actually surprised that Theo declined sex. He's never done that before. Stiles shrugs it off and sighs again. He looks down at the pile of papers on Theo's desk. They're mostly articles, all of them marked up with red ink that Theo probably added in. He seems to be searching for an answer or something. "Okay," Stiles says, glancing down at whatever Theo's reading, "what're you doing, I can help you.

Theo glances up at Stiles, seeming to think about it, then looks back down at his papers. "Trust me," he says, "I really don't think this is something you'll enjoy doing." Stiles shrugs, and responds, "Why, what is it?" 

Theo sighs, and places a paper down. His eyes fade into the golden color it does. He hasn't really shown his werewolf-ness since the other day in the truck, but Stiles had found out more about it when he'd 'borrowed' Theo's laptop when the boy was sleeping. "What color are my eyes, Stiles?" Theo asks, voice calm.

Stiles looks into them. They're definetly a yellow or golden color. "Gold?" Stiles says, confused about the question. Shouldn't Theo know what color his eyes are? "Do you know what that means?" Theo asks, eyes fading back to his regular pale blue ones. Stiles thinks back to his research. All he can think of is how werewolves are in packs and the color means something, he just can't remember what yellow means.

Stiles shrugs. Theo says, "it means I'm an omega," he says, "did you read about that the other night?" Stiles cocks an eyebrow., and says back, "you knew I stole your laptop?" Theo rolls his eyes and says, "yeah. I told you, you can't hide things from me. And you couldve just asked to use it. Did you read about it or not?"

"A little," Stiles says, thinking back, "that means you don't have a pack right?" Theo nods, "exactly." Stiles looks down to the papers still confused. ".. Okay," Stiles says, "what does that have to do with this?"

"I want to become an alpha. I tracked one," Theo says simply. Stiles thinks more about his own research. The only way to become an alpha is to inherit your alphas status when they die or kill another alpha. Stiles eyes widen. ".. So you're gonna kill someone?" Stiles asks, voice shaky.

".. It's not like that, babe," Theo says, looking up at Stiles. Stiles bites the inside of his cheek as Theo goes on to explain, "the alpha I'm looking for is corrupted, alright? It's for the greater good. I promise." Stiles tilts his head, not believing this. Suddenly though, Theo looks back from his paper to the boy standing in front of him. "What?" Stiles asks. The way Theo is looking at him is kind of scaring Stiles and his stomach turns as Theo says, "maybe you can help me."

Stiles eyes widen once again. No. Nope. "You want me to help you murder a werewolf?" Stiles asks, trying to keep his voice steady but failing. Theo cannot be serious right now. "Not exactly," Theo mumbles, standing, "Go get your shoes."

"Why?" Stiles asks, as Theo walks past him, out of the office. Stiles follows, as Theo turns back to him, his eyes looking sort of crazy, and says, "you're gonna help me become an alpha."

___

Stiles bites down hard on his lip, as he and Theo walk through the forest. They drove out here and Theo was very short with details in the car. Stiles playes with his cold hands, the winter wind hitting him hard. "Theo, I don't know about this."

Theo spares a glance at the boy behind him. "Stiles, I already told you," Theo says, stopping in front of a big tree, "This alpha deserves this. Think of it like I'm protecting the town from him." But who's gonna protect the town from Theo, Stiles thinks grimly.

".. I don't know if I can help you kill another person, man," Stiles says nervously. Theo tilts his head, eyes turning angry. He's still calm as he says, "Really?" He asks, "After everything I've done for you? You're really not going to help me?"Well, there it is. Stiles knew that Theo would eventually throw that back in Stiles' face. And he hates it because it's kind of true. Theo continues, "I saved your life, Stiles, took you into my home," he says, "I think you owe me a little gratitude, right? This is all im asking you to do."

Stiles bites down on the inside of his cheek. He knew that living with Theo was a fucking bad idea, and here's the reason why. Theo might literally kick him out if Stiles does not do what the werewolf asks of him, and Stiles has nowhere else to go. ".. What do you want me to do, then?"

Theo beams happily at him, as he says, "Good choice," he pulls something out of his pocket and describes it as, "This is called kanima venom. It'll paralyze him. All I need you to stick the needle into his neck when he comes close enough to you." Stiles tilts his head, and asks, "why would an alpha come that close to me?"

Suddenly Theo's comes close and punches hard Stiles hard in the gut. Air is forced out of his lungs, and he falls to the ground, chest in serious pain. He looks up at Theo with wide eyes. What did he do wrong? "Sorry," Theo says, placing the kanima venom in Stiles' hand, "but this is the only way. He'll smell your pain and come to you, so all I need you to do is shoot this into him. Got it?"

Stiles nods holding his stomach with one hand and the venom with another. Theo walks away, leaving Stiles alone in the dark, cold forest, leaning against a tree. Theo must be out of his mind, Stiles thinks. Normal people don't do shit like this. Stiles curls up, back still leaning against the tree. His whole entire body is shaking from the cold. A twig snaps in the distance, and Stiles looks up, frightened.

".. Theo?" He whispers, but it must come out too quietly because there's no answer. A ragged breath leaves Stiles' mouth and fear floods his system. He sees a silhouette appear in the distance, with glowing red eyes. Stiles' breath hitches. He looks away, and shuts his eyes, shaky hand clutching the venom. He's gonna die. That thing is gonna kill him and Theo's not here to protect him.

"Stiles?" The figure says, causing Stiles to open his eyes. He knows that voice. Stiles turns to look at the figure again, who's walking closer. When they're close enough, Stiles can finally see their face. It's Derek Hale. "What happened?" He asks.

Stiles mouth hangs open. He and Derek have slept together quite a few times in the past, Derek was basically a regular. Except they only had sex once a month, around the middle of it each time. Stiles thought it was kind of strange but it was hard to complain when Derek always came back like clockwork and payed Stiles extra. It didn't hurt that he was nice looking as well. "Derek?" Stiles mutters.

No way. Dereks a werewolf too? Am alpha, no less. An alpha that he's supposed to help kill. Derek crouches down in front of Stiles and asks again, "What happened? Are you in pain?" Stiles' breathing increases. This is the part where he's supposed to use the venom to paralyze the alpha, his neck is even exposed, as if he's asking Stiles to do it. But Stiles just can't. It would've been different if it was done stranger and he could believe Theo when he said he was a bad person, but Derek? He's not bad.

"I-I-" Stiles stutters, looking around the quiet, empty forest. He can't see Theo around anywhere and he hopes to God that Theo just retreats on this plan because Stiles doesn't want to be part of it anymore. Dereks eyes fall to Stiles' hand where he's still clutching the venom, and he must recognize it because he quickly rises to his feet.

"Why do you have that?!" Derek demands, eyes glowing red. Stiles heart is beating out of control and his breath hitches. Stiles simply looks down at the tiny shot, as Derek pulls him up by the wrists and slams him against the nearest tree. "Who the hell are you working for?!" Derek yells in his face.

A roar pierces the quiet night, and both Stiles and Derek's heads turn to where it came from. Theo is standing a few feet away, eyes yellow and face morphed into one of half man, half wolf. His teeth are fangs as he growls at Derek. Derek let's go of Stiles' shirt, causing Stiles to fall on his ass, and Derek roars right back, eyes red and face transformed.

They both run at eachother, claws out. Stiles watches in horror as the two wolves slash eachother with their claws and growl loudly into the night. Theo tackles the much larger man to the ground with ease, had slashed his chest, busting his shirt open and causing blood to splatter everywhere. Derek roars right back, and flips then, so his claws are around Theo's neck.

Stiles stands, still shaking from fear. In his hand is still the venom, that he has not let go. Theo pushes Derek far back and stands. He lets out a growl as Derek stands. They both circle eachother for a moment, waiting for one to attack. Stiles clenches his jaw. Theo is covered in blood and Stiles fears that he will lose this battle.

"Theo!" Stiles yells, causing both of the werewolves to turn to him. Stiles tosses the shot of venom to Theo, who catches it easily in his clawed hand. There's a moment of doubt on Dereks face, right before Theo shoots the substance into the alphas exposed neck. Derek falls to the ground with a loud thud and a grunt escapes his lips. Stiles' eyes widen. 

Theo stands above the alpha, eyes still glowing a bright gold. Stiles bites the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood. Before Stiles has a chance to think another thought, Theo's clawed hands tear into Dereks throat. Stiles has to look away as blood flies everywhere, coating Theo's face and shirt. He doesn't stop there, though. He rips Derek apart, and guts coat the grass under them, until Derek is Unrecognizable.

Theo beats Derek long after the alphas dead, and when he finally stops, he stands above the brutalized carcass and God to honest smiles. Stiles shivers. Theo turns his head and looks to Stiles, eyes glowing a crimson red. It worked, Stiles thinks grimly. When Theo takes a step foward, Stiles takes a step back on reflex.

Theo tilts his head. His face is still covered in blood. "Let's go," Theo says, voice not at all angry, in fact overjoyed. He seems very pleased with himself, almost like he's drunk on his new found power. Stiles looks back to the mutilated body behind Theo. He can't believe Theo can do that then have the nerve to be happy. "Stiles," Theo says, stepping closer and repeating, "Let's go." 

Stiles looks up to the werewolf. Alpha now. He tries to find words to say, and eventually stutters out, ".. Y-you said he was bad. That you'd be protecting everyone from him.." Theo tilts his head again, dyes still red, "He was Stiles. I wouldn't lie to you."

Stiles shakes his head and bites on his tongue. "No, n-no, he wasn't. You just killed an innocent guy, Theo, you-" "what makes you think he's innocent?" Theo interrupts. Stiles' gaze flickers down to the floor as Theo goes on, "because you slept with him? Is that it?"

"How did you-?" Stiles tries to say but Theo cuts him off by saying, "I know everything about you, Stiles. I told you that there's nothing you can hide from me, understand? You're _mine_. Now-" he gives Stiles a look of warning "- are you coming? Or would you rather stay here and freeze to death?"

Stiles eyes glance back to Dereks corpse then to Theo. It doesn't appear he has much of a choice. He shakily walks over to Theo. "Good," Theo says, taking Stiles gently by the hands. He looks over Stiles' slightly bruised wrists from where Derek grabbed him too roughly. "We'll get some ice on these when we get home," he says, in s way that's so soft and kind it's hard to believe he just killed another person.

That's the scary thing about Theo. He's clearly not a good guy, but he just has this way about him that makes Stiles not want to be without him. It's bad, Stiles can recognize that, but Theo's really convincing Stiles that he's not a bad person even when he has blood coating his face.

Stiles nods a little, then Theo lets go of his hands and starts walking. Stiles follows without sparing another glance at the body on the ground. 

___

When they both get into the nice, warm truck, Stiles is still shaken. Theo just killed someone. And it wasn't self defense, he tracked someone with the intent to kill them. That's just fucking- crazy.

Theo must notice how Stiles is feeling, because he doesn't start to drive right away. He tilts his head and places a soothing hand on Stiles shoulder. Stiles turns to look at the boy. "You okay?" Theo asks.

No. No, not really. Stiles just helped Theo kill somebody. He should've just let Derek win, honestly. He was selfish, only thinking about himself and his needs. Now an innocent man is dead and Stiles has never felt more guilty in his life. If he hadn't have given Theo the venom Derek might still be alive. Of course Stiles doesn't actually say any of this out loud, because Theo wouldn't like that. Stiles instead just shrugs.

"Don't be like that," Theo says, hand traveling from Stiles' shoulder to his leg. He gives Stiles a flirty look, a look that Stiles knows very well. He knows what Theo wants, he just doesn't think he can give it to him right now. Theo moves in quick, pulling Stiles' head to his and crashing their lips together. 

Stiles pulls himself away, and towards the window. He doesn't want to do that right now. Theo doesn't seem to get the message. He grins with his teeth, eyes suddenly changing from pale blue to bright red. "I love it when you play hard to get," he says, voice deep and sounding crazy, as he pulls Stiles back and kisses down his neck. 

Stiles tries again to struggle by pushing Theo away as hard as he can, and begging, "Theo, please, can we not-" Theo interrupts him though, by grabbing roughly onto Stiles' wrists and positioning him so Theo's in between his spread legs. Theo leans down and says into his ear, "I don't think you want to fight me right now, Stiles."

Stiles doesn't think he wants to either. He gives up fighting and let's Theo kiss down his neck. His back is against the seat, and Theo's on top of him, trapping him under his weight. Stiles tries to take a deep breaths because he kind of feels like he might have a panic attack. Theo's hands rest underneath Stiles' thighs, and he hoists him up alittle bit, causing Stiles to have to hook his feet together behind Theo's back so they're not dangling in the air.

They've never done it like this before, with Theo found all the work. Usually Stiles is very involved, moaning and grunting, especially when Theo was paying him to do it. But now, now this is different. This doesn't feel like sex, not to Stiles. It might actually be somewhere on the rape scale, but Stiles tries not to give that much thought because it'll make him panic more.

After a little while, Theo pulls his shirt up over his head, and pulls Stiles' up so its bunches underneath his armpits. He kisses down Stiles pale chest, until he reaches his crotch, then he pulls both Stiles' pants and underwear down and off. Stiles can't help the moan that escapes his lips when Theo's tongue licks a stripe over Stiles' dick. Theo's never given him a blowjob before, and Stiles under normal circumstances probably would've enjoyed it, but there's a sick feeling in his stomach that prevents him from enjoying things right now.

Theo strokes Stiles' cock into hardness, and then sucks it a little bit. Once Stiles feels like he's gonna come, Theo stops, and pulls his own pants down. By now, Stiles doesn't care how wrong this is, he's horny and ready to come. Theo pulls his pants off his legs and throws them somewhere in the back of the truck. His cock is hard and leaking as he spits into his hand and strokes his erection for a second. After that, he pulls Stiles legs back around his back and pushes into Stiles' body.

Stiles groans, the dry sensation painful, but Theo grabs Stiles' hard on again and starts striking him so that Stiles has no choice but to like it. Theo thrusts in hard, then bottoms out and slams in again. He thrusts in time to his stroke and all Stiles can do is lay there, a mewling mess as he's fucked.

Stiles moans loudly when the knot of pleasure in his gut uncoils and he spills all over Theo's fist. It's intense and Stiles has to sit there and breath for a minute, not feeling anything but bliss. Theo's thrusts are off time and messy as he groans and cums inside of Stiles. Stiles realizes with horror that Theo forgot a condom. They've always used a condom.

But Stiles doesn't get to dwell on that much as Theo's cock swells a little inside of Stiles' already abused hole. Stiles let's out a little grunt. Theo is holding onto Stiles tight and his nose is buried into Stiles' neck. "P-pull out-" Stiles whispers but is cut off by another groan when Theo's cock grows even larger and cum keeps shooting out of it.

Stiles tries to pull his hips away but stops when he literally can't get the dick out without seriously tearing his hole. He whines, and asks, "w-what is that?" Theo doesn't answer, still panting into Stiles neck. Stiles whimpers, "Stop, it hurts."

"Shh.." Theo whispers, licking at the nape of Stiles' neck. Stiles hand reaches out to hold onto the seat just as the cock finally stops growing and rests. Stiles can feel Theo settle above him, as the werewolf says, "it's called a knot. It'll go down in a little bit, just try not to move."

Stiles remembers reading something about that but doesn't remember what it's for. Something about mating. Stiles bites his tongue. "Are we mates now?" Stiles asks the words aloud accidently. Theo chuckles. "You can think of it like that," he says, smiling into Stiles skinny, pale neck. He places a kiss on Stiles windpipe, and says, "I like that, actually."

Stiles let's out a breath, and squirms into a more comfortable position. It doesn't hurt that much anymore. He wishes that Theo had only asked for permission before trying something new, but Stiles tries not to think about that part since he's still feeling pretty blissed out from his orgasm. Later on he'll feel guilty for enjoying sex with the guy who just murdered another person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA, guys, I know that Stiles doesn't struggle that much and he ends up enjoying it, but that was rape! I don't want anyone to think that that is consensual!! Thank you.


	5. Wish we could go back to the start

Stiles taps the edge of his paper with his blue highlighter, and rests his head on the side of the couch. Theo is at his desk, doing the same thing with his sheets of paper. They haven't talked for at least an hour, engrossed in this work.

They're searching for potential betas that Theo can turn, to make his pack. Stiles doesn't really get it, but Theo said its very important that he has the perfect betas and the perfect pack. Theo said that Stiles would have a big role in the pack too, almost like a den mother, taking care of the betas, and being Theo's 'Mate'. Stiles just isn't sure he wants that.

After Theo killed Derek a few days ago, they went home and Theo acted like everything was normal. So much so that Stiles thinks Theo thought it was normal. And that's a problem, to say the least. He's very pleased that the plan went over so well, and he was certainly pleased that Stiles helped him with it. Stiles? Not so much.

Theo seems to think that they are partners in crime now, and while, yeah, maybe Stiles isn't a good law upholding citizen, he's not a criminal either. Except, now he is he supposes. The paper he's holding right now was stolen from the hospital in fact. He and Theo had stolen a lot of medical records of Theo's potential betas. Theo had a very strict idea of what they needed to be, they had to be in shape, play a sport and all that, but they also had to be in some sort of mental distress, be it a parent dead, or low self esteem, or an abusive household, something that Theo can fix so they'd be more loyal to him

Theo must have a type, cause that's the exact situation Stiles was in. Stiles glances up at Theo. He's very concentrated on his paper. Stiles bites his lip and looks down at his. Theo's narrowed the list down to just a few kids, and currently Stiles is looking through a medical record labeled Stewart, Tracey.

Stiles yawns, rests his head against the leather couch, and pulls his legs up so he's in a comfortable ball. Theo rubs his tired eyes with his hand. Stiles tries to look back to his paper but his eyes just can't focus right now, is mind is too preoccupied. He's been hatching a plan to leave Theo.

At first he thought that Theo was just weird. But after he murdered someone else and then smiled, Stiles knew that there's something seriously wrong here. He does enjoy Theo's company most of the time, but Stiles knows when he's being manipulated, and Theo is very good at it. He's made Stiles feel safe, like this is just something that happens sometimes, but Stiles, thankfully, isn't that stupid. He spent years in an abusive relationship, he knows what's wrong and what's right, even if Theo confuses him sometimes.

Theo had told Stiles where he kept the spare keys to his other car, because Stiles was used to walking everywhere and hates being in the house all day, and gave Stiles that freedom to go out when he wanted to. He had made it very clear though that even if Stiles didn't tell him where he was, Theo would be able to track his scent, so there was no hiding from him. He'd said it in a light manor, but Stiles knew he meant it.

Stiles has also been slowly but surely robbing Theo. Sometimes he'd take a few twenties from his wallet, or some spare change he saw in the counter and hide it under the matress. He's not taking a lot, just enough to get him going when he left, Theo wouldn't even notice it was gone.

Now all he needs is for Theo to leave the house for a while, so he'd be able to pack his things, take the keys and leave. He knows that Theo could probably find him if he stayed too close, but Stiles figures that if he leaves the city he'd be fine. He was thinking about taking Scott up on his offer of an extra bed, but he's afraid to get anyone else involved. This is his problem, really. He's the one who slept with Theo in the first place. Or maybe that's Joes fault.

Or maybe it's his dad's fault for dying and leaving him completely alone. Stiles closes his eyes. He doesn't like thinking about his dad. After he died, Stiles didn't know what to do. He was gonna be placed in foster care, and he desperately didn't want that so he ran. He remembers when his dad's car ran out of gas and when he didn't have the money to fill it back up. Then he met Joe at the gas station when he was sobbing in his car. 

Stiles sighs and stares back at the paper in his lap. His dad was his only friend his entire life. His mom died when he was little, so it was always just him and his dad. Stiles wasn't exactly the most popular kid in school, in fact no one liked him. He had his dad though, so it was okay. They had no close relatives. So when he died.. Stiles lost his whole entire life. Now he's with Theo, though, and while Theo makes him feel special and loved, he's no good. Stiles rather be depressed and alone then with a murderer. Or so he keeps telling himself.

Theo yawns from his seat, making Stiles glance at him. He looks exhausted. Theo looks back at Stiles as he asks, "still working?"

Stiles glances back down at his paper that he hasn't paid attention to in at least thirty minutes. He shrugs, tired and just ready to go to sleep already. Theo stands and stretches out his arms. "I'm gonna go for a drive, clear my head. You wanna come?"

Stiles is about to say yes when he remembers his plan. He shakes his head and says, "Nah, I think I'm gonna go to bed." Theo simply nods, walking over. He kisses Stiles on the forehead before he walks out of the office and leaves the door ajar behind him. Stiles waits until he hears the front door closed before he stands.

He has to be quick, he thinks as he walks up the carpeted stairs and walks down the hall until he reaches the bedroom. He shuts the door behind him before opening up his drawer. The first day of Stiles' arrival Theo already packed his stuff into his two drawers of the dresser. He'd actually thrown most of Stiles' clothing away, claiming it smelled like sex and other men, before he basically bought Stiles a new wardrobe.

Stiles finds his backpack tucked neatly away with the rest of his stuff, so he pulls it out and starts stuffing his clothes into it, along with a few pictures that he'd pack with him. He leaves some stuff, the more expensive things Theo bought him so that Theo could return them. 

Stiles was not ungrateful for all Theo had done for him, despite his feelings for him. The boy did protect him from Joe, he'd given Stiles a warm place to stay for a while, he'd bought him things, took him out to eat a few times. Stiles did genuinely enjoy being here, he just wishes Theo wasn't a borderline sociopath. He's not trying to ruin the werewolfs life, he just wants to peacefully leave. 

Stiles shuts the drawer and moves onto the matress. He lifts his side up and pulls the money that he'd hid out. He had a few hundred and Stiles hopes that will be enough. He stuffs the bills in along with his clothes and leaves the room.

He descends the stairs in a hurry and moves into the kitchen where Theo had left the spare keys. He finds a little silver one that is for the rusted blue jeep Theo keeps in the garage that Stiles used only a few times for going out to the gas station or grocery store. 

Stiles thinks about leaving a note but then thinks better of it. Theo will get the message if all Stiles' things are gone, he's not stupid. Stiles sighs and grabs one water bottle and a couple protein bars for the road. As he's walking to the garage door though, he mutters, "shit," as he remembers something he left behind. 

He runs back up the stairs, keys jangling in his pocket, and back into the bedroom. He tries to remember where Theo put his favorite book, that he's had since he was little. He looks through the bedside table drawers, then through the dresser, trying to find this book because there's no way he's leaving without it.

Stiles opens up the top drawer of the dresser, and sighs in relief when his book is sitting there untouched. Just as he's about to grab it, though, he hears from the doorway, "what are you doing?"

Stiles heartbeat skyrockets, and he drops his bag accidently to the floor next to his feet. Theo's home. Of course he's home. Stiles was stupid to think he'd get away with this. Stiles bites the inside of his cheek, and turns around, hands shaking a little bit. Theo is standing in the doorway, arms at his sides. He looks pissed. Stiles licks his dry lips and mutters, "Thought you were going for a drive." 

"I left my wallet," he says, voice distant and cold, "I was gonna bring back something to eat. What are you doing?" When he says the last words his hands turn to fists at his sides and his voice goes dark. 

Stiles let's out a breath, thinking of away to get out of whatever trap Theo's putting him in. Theo's blocking the only way out, but Stiles supposes he could lock himself in the bathroom if he had to. He's just not sure if he'll be quick enough.

".. I was.." Stiles mentally hits himself, he's usually quicker than this, but he just can't think of any exuse, ".. Just, moving my stuff." Theo's eyebrows raise, so Stiles continues, "yeah, I was just moving all my stuff the other drawer. Y'know. I had to pack it all up."

Theo tilts his head. "Why do you have car keys in your pocket then?" Stiles glances down at his pocket and mutters a curse under his breath. Theo shakes his head and asks, "were you really going to leave? After everything I've done for you?"

"Yeah all those murders were really giving me motivation to be your bitch, Theo," stiles says because he doesn't have a brain to mouth filter. Theo responds back angrily, "You would've fucking died with Joe if I didn't save your ass, did you like whoring yourself out everynight?!"

Stiles squints his eyes. "I never told you Joes name," he says suspiciously. He thinks back to that one night, and he never told Theo Joes band before. It's weird that that's the only thing that stuck out to Stiles. Theo shoots him an intense glare as he says, "I know everything about you, Stiles. I know that you dropped out of school when you were sixteen, after your father died of bullet wound."

Stiles' eyes widen. There's no way Theo should know any of that, no one knows any of that but Stiles and Joe. "How the fuck do you know any of that?" Stiles asks, suspicion in his tone. 

"Do you think I didn't do my research?" Theo asks, tilting his head. Stiles squints his eyes at him. Theo continues, "it wasn't exactly a spur of the moment decision to take you in, Stiles. I had make sure that you were right for me."

"Well," Stiles says, gaining the courage to pick his bag back up, "guess it turns out I'm wrong for you-" "drop it," Theo commands, voice stern. Stiles bites the inside of his cheek. He should drop it, honestly. He's probably not gonna be able to leave. But he's also an idiot and he has to stand his ground for some reason.

Theo tilts his head at the blatant disobey of his orders. Stiles' fingers grasp the bag in his hand tighter. "Where do you think you're gonna go?" Theo asks, crossing his arms over his chest, "you have nothing, Stiles. You don't have a job, you don't have any money. Who d'you think will ever take in someone like _you_?"

Stiles bites his lip. Theo's trying to scare him into staying, manipulating the situation like he always does, Stiles knows that. But it still doesn't make Stiles very confident about leaving. He has no idea where he'll go. "You gonna go stay with that guy from the bar?" Theo asks, "cause I'll kill him if I have to, Stiles, if it'll get this stupid idea out of your head."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Stiles snaps, "I just wanna leave, why are making this so hard?" Theo shoots Stiles a glare and says, "because you're not leaving me. You're mine." Stiles flinches at the words. He's not a piece of property, he doesn't belong to anyone.

"I thought that we were getting along," Theo says, stepping into the room finally, "i thought that we were gonna build a pack together, Stiles, and now after I offered you everything you could ever want, this is how you treat me?"

Stiles heart squeezes at the words, and for a second he actually feels guilty for trying to leave. Then he realizes, no, he shouldn't feel bad because Theo's a manipulative liar that only cares about himself. "I don't want to be part of your pack, or whatever," Stiles clarifies, "and I didn't ask for any of this, alright? I'm not your boyfriend, and I'm not your _mate_. You paid me to sleep with you, Theo, this isn't a normal relationship."

Theo narrows his blue eyes at the boy in front of him. "I think we both know how this is gonna end. Drop the bag." Stiles does, only because Theo looks angry and could probably snap him in half if he wanted to. Theo takes a step foward, as Stiles says, "w-why me? Why- out of all the people you could possibly get- me?"

Theo tilts his head, expression softening a little bit. "You were alone. I was alone. I'm clearly not the easiest person to be around sometimes, but you.. There's just something different about you. I thought that you'd be a good beta, but no, you're so much more than that, Stiles. You're the _perfect_ mate."

Stiles looks down. He knows he's being manipulated, but he really doesn't care anymore. Theo's the only person who's ever called him anything close to perfect. It's nice to know that you're wanted, and for a second Stiles forgets that said person is a pshycopath. Stiles rubs his eyes with his hands. ".. Are you mad at me?"

Theo's lips curl into into a small smile, as he says, "only a little. But I'm glad that you made the right choice," he takes Stiles' hands in his, "I don't mean to be so controlling over you, Stiles, but you can't just leave me, especially when you have nowhere to go."

Stiles nods, knowing now that leaving is just not an option, not with Theo. Suddenly Stiles feels like he's back with Joe, when he first tried to leave. Joe had said pretty much the same thing, but he hadn't said it as sweetly as Theo did. Stiles isn't sure who's worse anymore, Joe or Theo. Sure Joe was a horrible, perverted dick who picked up a sixteen year old for sex, but at least he was straightforward with his abuse. Theo is abusive, but in a completely different way, because he wraps it all up in a smile and that's terrifying.

"I'm glad I caught you before you tried to leave," Theo says, voice stern again, "because if I had to go out and get you, I wouldn't have been this nice about it, trust me."

Stiles nods at the vague threat, still staring down at the floor. Theo lets go of Stiles' hands and takes a step back. "I'm not gonna punish you, Stiles, don't be scared," Theo says, making Stiles look up, "not this time. But-" he shoots Stiles a dark look, "if you ever try to leave me again, you're gonna wish that you never met me."

 _But I already do_ Stiles thinks but decides not to say because he's not completely stupid. Instead he just nods his head. He gets it now, leaving is not as simple as he thought. He'll have to make a better plan next time. 

"Give me your keys," Theo commands. Stiles reaches into the pocket of his jeans and hands the little silver key back to Theo. He imagines that he'll not be able to go out for a while after this. Theo stuffs the key into his own pocket and says, "why don't you pack your stuff back up? Then head to bed?"

Stiles says a simply, "okay," under his breath, and watches at Theo walks out of the room. He stops in the doorway though, and says in a scary voice, "And just one more thing, Stiles, there's nowhere you can go that I won't find you. Remember that."

With that threat he leaves the room, and closes the door behind him, leaving Stiles alone in the empty room. Stiles glances down at his bag, then sits on the floor. He doesn't know if an escape attempt is worth this. He contemplates this for a long time as he sits on the carpeted ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys should I end it here? Let me know if you think I should continue this story for a few more chapters.


	6. Oh my god, is this real?

"Does it hurt?" Tracey asks, her voice echoing through the empty room. Stiles looks up from where he was staring at the floor. He licks his lower lip and shrugs.

"I don't know," he says, voice soft. He has no idea if Theo's bite will hurt her or not. But physical pain is not the problem with Theo, it's the emotional pain and manipulation that you must watch out for.

Tracey bites her lip and nods. She's sat atop of the dining room table, Stiles stood next to her, arms crossed. Theo is in the other room, preparing bandages and water and everything Tracey will need once he bites her and turns her into a monster.

Tracey was easy to convince. Theo just has to mention her night terrors and anxiety and she was sold. Though Stiles isn't sure what Theo said about it all ending is even true, because you can never trust what he says. Ever. But Tracey bought it and now here she is, waiting to willingly let Theo have all control over her and her actions. Stiles should warn her. He should.

Things have been tense since Stiles tried to leave. Theo had said how he lost trust in Stiles and didn't let him go out alone for almost an entire week. Eventually, though, he did return Stiles' car keys with the promise of bad things if Stiles got anymore dumb ideas. Stiles has given up on escape though. Theo's far too powerful to even give Stiles a chance to run.

And maybe Stiles doesn't want to run. He's been running for a long time, not accepting his fate and trying to change his situation. But he's done running. Theos much easier to be around than Joe was, because when Stiles does what he says, Theo's actually kind to him. But he doesn't wish that on anyone else, because while Theo can appear nice and loving, he's controling and manipulative and can be _cruel_.

"How long have you two been together?" Tracey asks, playing with her hands. She's clearly nervous. Stiles gets it, the supernatural is frightening. Especially Theo. Stiles takes in a breath and says, "a month, I think." Tracey nods, taking in the information, as she says, "Is he nice?"

Stiles has to hold back a scoff. Not really. He's actually a jerk when he wants to be. Sometimes hell pretend to be nice, like he used to be to Stiles, but once you get to know him he treats you like a possession instead of a human being. Stiles sighs and scratches the back of his neck. "I dunno. I guess."

Tracey takes in a deep breath. She's terrified. She's trying to make a really tough decision and there's no one to guide her. Well, Stiles is here, so he gulps and whispers, "I think that you should think this over more." 

Tracey shoots him a confused look. He helped Theo to convince her to come here, to let Theo bite her. But now, when she's actually standing in front of him about to go through with it, Stiles has to stop her. Warn her at the very least. "Really?" Tracey asks, suddenly second guessing herself.

"Yeah," Stiles answers, trying to convy through his expressions that she needs to run and run as far and fast as she possibly can away from this place. Tracey bites down hard on his bottom lip, and Theo walks back into the room, holding towels, and water, and bandages.

"Ready?" Theo asks Tracey, using that voice when he's trying to be charming. And succeeding. Tracey glances back at Stiles, who's just standing quiet and still, arms crossed over his chest. He hopes that she makes the right decision. ".. I don't know," Tracey says in an unsure voice. She hops off the table, to her feet. "I think I need some more time to think about it." 

Theo squints his eyes. He shoots a look to Stiles, then says back to Tracey, "Are you sure? Because you seemed pretty sure when you got here."

Tracey nods her head up and down. Theo sighs. "Okay," he says, putting on a fake voice that Stiles has heard quite a few times when Theo was trying to guilt him into something, "but don't take too long. There are a lot of people who would kill for what I'm _giving_ you. I wouldn't want you to regret an oppurtunity."

Tracey gives him a longing look, as if she's trying to reconsider her decision. "I'll call you in a few days." She decides to say, and looks relieved when Theo nods in approval. Tracey walks out of the room had out the front door before Theo turns to Stiles.

"What?" Stiles asks when Theo's staring becomes uncomfortable. Theo shoots him a sly look, with a smirk. "Is there a reason that you don't want me to bite Tracey?"

Stiles' eyes widen. How the fuck does Theo know? How does he know everything? Theo shakes his head, and as if he's reading Stiles' mind says, "I can always hear you, babe. Even when you whisper. You can't hide things from me, you know that."

Stiles rolls his eyes. Theo's only been telling him that for entire month. Theo steps closer, and asks, "what, are you jealous that I haven't been paying as much attention to you?" 

Stiles' eyebrows raise. He takes the lie and tells Theo what he wants to hear, "Yeah. You've only been paying attention to your new pack, and-and, I like when you pay attention to me. Just me."

Theo lets out a small laugh. Stiles thinks that he bought it before Theo roughly reaches up and grabs Stiles' chin. Stiles makes a noise of surprise, and Theo laughs again, not seeming mad, but amused. "What did I tell you about lying to me?" He asks.

".. That you'd know," Stiles grumbles back, not even bothering to tug his bruising chin away from Theo's cold hands. Theo can always tell when Stiles' is lying by listening to his heartbeat, which never fails to make Stiles violated. Theo smiles and nods. He uses his open hand to grab Stiles', and then he pulls it up so its over his heart.

"I can hear it." Theo reaffirms. His hands linger on Stiles for a few extra seconds, then he released his hand and chin. "And what did I tell you the last time you lied to me?" He asks, tilting his head, face smug.

Stiles shivers at the memory. Theo was very descriptive with that threat. He shouldn't have lied, he knows the punishments. He's just stupid sometimes. "So," Theo says, "Why don't you tell me the truth, and let me go easy on you."

Stiles sighs and bites his lip. He knows that Theo will know if he lies and makes up another reason. But he also thinks that Theo will be angry with that truth as well. Stiles shifts, as Theo stares him down, waiting for either a response or a reason to punish him. ".. I- I don't think that you should make a pack, Theo."

Theo tilts his head. He doesn't seem surprised as he says back, "and why's that, babe?"

Stiles bites the inside of his cheek. Theo always makes everything hard for no reason. Other than his own sick pleasure that he takes out of making Stiles squirm. "Because," Stiles says, "you're- Theo, come on, it's not you're the best role model. You kill people. And maim people. And manipulate people. Like, ALL the time."

Theo tilts his head to the side. He doesn't look mad, which is a good sign, but his mood is easily changed. "Baby," he says, taking Stiles' hands gently, contradicting the rough way he grabbed Stiles a minute ago, "You know that I'd never hurt you that bad, right?"

Stiles shrugs. Theo doesn't ever hit him, doesn't beat him like Joe used to. So no, he supposes not. "I love you," Theo says softly, "and I'd love this pack too. I only hurt people who deserve it, don't I?"

Stiles nods his head slowly. He killed Joe, but that was sort of in self defense. He killed Derek.. But that was different. Theo told him that Derek was bad, and that might be true. Other than that it's all been Stiles' speculation that he's hurt other people too. Theo rubs his thumb across Stiles' hand. "This will be good, Stiles. We'll be a family. Isn't that what you want? To have a family again?"

This strikes a raw nerve in Stiles. He takes in a deep breath to try and calm the tears that are threatening to leave his eyes. "..Yeah." He says back, breath hitching, "I- I guess."

Theo smiles. He leans in and places a soft kiss on his lips, that Stiles returns. Theo pulls away and says, "You'll be such a good figure in their lives Stiles, do you realize that?" Stiles licks his lip, "You'll be so _important_ for them."

Stiles eyes lighten up at the words. Theo knows that Stiles has trouble feeling important and wanted. He likes to use it to his advantage. "You really think so?" He asks, voice scratchy.

Theo smiles again. "I know so, babe." 

Stiles can't help but smile as well. Deep down, he knows that Theo's manipulating him right now. He knows. But he really doesn't care. He craves being wanted, and Theo, good if bad, wants him. It's a nice feeling.

"So," Theo says, leaning in, "when Tracey comes back- because we both know that she will- you're not going to try and discourage her, are you?"

Stiles bites his lip. ".. No." He says back. Theo smiles big and leans in for another kiss.

Stiles accepts happily. He knows how wrong this is, that Theo is _not_ the good guy, but what is Stiles to do about it? As far as he knows, there are no good werewolves. Maybe- maybe this is just what his purpose is, to be Theo's.. Mate. Stiles forgets about it for now and wraps his arms around Theo's back.


	7. Nowhere to Run

Stiles watches in baited breath, as Theo, with his glowing red eyes and fangs, approaches one of his betas- Corey.

He's teaching them self defense today. Even though it seems it's only an excuse to hurt them all and assert his dominance. He sure loves to do that. Often. 

Corey looks terrified, but he shifts anyways, his eyes turning a bright yellow, and his face morphing into something monsterous. Theo lifts his clawed hand above his head, ready to strike, but Corey dodges it just before he does. 

Stiles doesn't mind the betas. He feels bad for them. Theo's not a good alpha, he constantly hurts them during 'training' and belittles them, and just doesn't seem to care about them at all. Stiles doesn't know what the point of having a pack is if you don't even like them.

Coreys not so lucky with the next hit, as his chest gets lightly clawed, enough to draw blood, but it heals quickly.

Stiles doesn't even know why he has to be part of these training sessions. He's not a werewolf. Theo has never attempted to teach him any sort of fighting. All he does is sit in the corner and watch as Theo hurts his betas.

Corey falls to floor after the next hit, panting and face turned back to his human one. Theo huffs, and says, "get up."

Corey makes a face, hand running over his bleeding chest. Theo says once again, "Corey, get up.", but Corey just looks up at him with wide eyes and says, "you ripped through my chest."

Theo growls, annoyed, and says, "do you really think that if you get into a fight, they'll go easy on you? If you don't fight back, you _die_. You want to stay alive, don't you?"

Corey nods, but still looks concerned. Theo says for the last time, "good. Now get up."

"Can we just be done for today?" Hayden from the other side of the room says. Theo turns to her with a scowl on his face. Hayden bites her lip and continues, "we've been at it for hours, and everyone's sore."

Theo huffs again. He's been in a constant bad mood since he created this pack. Which Stiles fucking hates, because he's the one who Theo will lash out on when he's pissed. "Fine, everyone just go," he says, obviously angry.

The betas flea quickly. Stiles wishes he could too.

Theo huffs and shakes his head, an angry look on his handsome face. Stiles bites the side of his cheek, not knowing if he should try to calm him down or run as far away from this room as he can. He picks the latter.

Stiles stands, and licks his bottom lip. "Im gonna go out for a while."

Theo's head snaps over to his direction. His features get even more pissed, if that's possible. Stiles takes in a deep breath through his nose as Theo asks, "why? Where?"

Stiles tongue darts out of his mouth to lick his bottom lip. He shrugs his shoulders. "I dunno." He says, honestly, "just need to get out for a while, I guess. Just- to the park, maybe. Take a walk, clear my head."

Theo finally pulls his toxic gaze away and mutters. "Fine. But don't go to that bar, again. I don't like those people."

Stiles nods his head, and simply just walks out of the room. As soon as the door is closed again, he takes a huge breath of release, and fishes the car keys out of his pocket.

____

Stiles doesn't know why or how he ends up at the bar, the one place he wasn't supposed to go, but here he is, sitting in his beat up jeep right outside the building in the darkening night. Stiles sighs. Theo might find out. He always seems to find out. But, Stiles hops out anyways. 

The bar is busy, as per normal at this time of night. Stiles spots Scott behind the bar talking to a girl with black hair at the counter, along with a few other busy bartenders. Stiles stuffs his hands in his hoodie pockets and walks over.

"Stiles!" Scott says, instantly recognizing him as he walks in. Stiles smiles and leans up against counter as Scott asks, "how've you been man?"

"Good, good," Stiles lies. Scott smiles and then says, "this is my girlfriend, Kira," pointing to the girl sitting on a barstool in front of him.

Stiles smiles at her in way of greeting and she smiles back. He turns back to Scott, and over the blasting music asks, "Is Lydia here?"

"No, she's off tonight," Scott says sadly back, "you want a drink, man? On the house?"

"Sure," Stiles says back. Scott smiles, and walks away. The girl- Kira- turns back to him, with a perky smile on his bright pink lips. Stiles bites his lip and looks back.

"So, you're stiles," she says, yelling a bit to be heard over the pop song blaring. Stiles' eyes widen. "Yeah, that's me," he says back awkwardly. He's not really good with women, since he's only good at really charming men and grew up without a mother or sisters. Lydia might be the only exception.

Kira laughs. She seems nice enough. Bubbly. "Scott and Lydia talk about you a lot," she says, clarifying. 

Stiles eyes widen again. They talk about him? A warm feeling bubbles up in Stiles' gut. He didn't know anyone paid him any mind besides Theo. It's kind of sweet. "They said that they were worried about you." Kira continues.

Stiles sighs. He can tell why. He was being pimped out by a crack addict, and now he's trapped in a relationship with a psychotic werewolf. Of course, they probably don't even know about the werewolf thing. They didn't believe him when he told them.

"You're with Theo Raeken?" She asks. This makes Stiles do an actual double take. How the fuck..?

"How do you know that?" Stiles asks, squinting his eyes. He'd never told Lydia or Scott Theo's last name. At least, he doesn't think he did. 

Kira bites her lip. "Me and Theo," she says, "we kind of have a long history."

Stiles narrows his eyes. "What, you used to date or something?" He asks, crossing his arms.

"No," she says. She lifts her head up, no longer looking nice, she now looks intimidating. Stiles shrinks back a little, as she says, "I know what he does. And I know about his new pack."

Stiles takes in a deep breath. Her eyes glow orange as she says, "give him a message from me."

Stiles bites down hard on the inside of his cheek, but nods his head anyways. Kira says, in a scary tone, "tell him the skin walkers are looking for him. And that his sister wants to see him."

Stiles tries to remember the strange message, as Kira writes her phone number down on a napkin, hands it to him, and says, "Call me if you need to get away from him."

With that, Stiles stuffs the napkin in his pocket, gets up, and starts to walk out of the bar. He hears Scott behind him calling something about his drink, but he doesn't listen. He rushes out of the crowded bar, and into his car without looking back.

___

When Stiles walks into the house, Theo is in the kitchen, drinking from a water bottle, much calmer than when Stiles left. Theo looks over to him and says, "back so soon?"

Stiles drops his keys onto the counter, so he's turned away from Theo. He bites down on his lip. Theo stands from his chair, and asks, "babe, what's wrong?"

Stiles' fingers nervously drum on the counter top, as he contemplates telling Theo what happened. He does eventually decide to, though. "I met this girl." He says.

Theo behind him doesn't move. ".. And?" He asks, confused tons to his voice.

"She said she knew you," Stiles says, finally turning around to look at Theo, wear he stands confused on the other side of the island. "Her name was Kira," Stiles continues. 

Theo visibly tenses. Stiles isn't done, though. "She said that your sister wants to see you."

Theo looks down. He looks shocked. And actually nervous, in such a vunreble way that Stiles has never seen him before.

"Theo?" Stiles asks, taking a step foward. Silence hangs heavy over the room.

"Theo?"


	8. No way changing my mind

"Theo?" Stiles' urgent voice says, stepping forwards, putting his hands on the counter in front of him.

Theo doesn't answer. He can't. He's still trying to process the information his boyfriend just gave him.

Kira. God, how long has it been, since that name even crossed his mind? After everything.. She's returned. With the skin walkers, naturally. With his dead sister. Fuck. He'd figured that would eventually come back to bite him in the ass. That's the price you pay for murdering family, isn't it?

"Theo," Stiles says, snapping Theo from his thoughts. Theo snaps his head towards his boyfriend. Stiles bites his lip, the way he does when he's nervous, as he asks, "Theo, what the hell is going on?"

Oh, what a pretty, but very, very naive boy. He never seems to grasp the situation, even when he wants to. Theo thinks it might be one of his only flaws. Theo swallows to sooth his painfully dry throat. Theo's never out of words. Never. He's always three steps ahead of everyone, why is this throwing him?

Stiles gives an impatient, but very concerned look. Theo feels for him, honestly. Never being in the know. He always seems so overwhelmed. Theo sighs, and runs a hand through his hair. "Me and Kira.. We- we used to be associates. Partners, I guess."

"I'm what way?" Stiles asks. Theo swallows again. "We used to be friends, Stiles. That's what I'm trying to say. We were friends in middle school, till a few years ago."

Stiles crosses his arms over his chest. "And?" He asks. He always craves knowing every single little detail. Bless his heart.

"And," Theo says, "A lot happened. I wanted a pack, and she didn't want any part of that. We had a fight, and she thought I betrayed her. She's been gone ever since. Until now."

Stiles squints his eyes, probably about how vague that explanation was. But, he asks, "And who are the skin walkers?"

Theo swallows. "They're a group of magic women in the desert. Very powerful." Oh, God, it's all coming back to him. He's been trying to suppress it for so long. "They wanted Kira. They promised that they could make me an alpha if I gave her to them."

Stiles' eyes widen. ".. You sold your friend to a group of magic women to become an alpha?" Theo looks into Stiles' bright eyes. "Yes, Stiles. It was too good to pass up."

Stiles looks unsure, but keeps that pretty little mouth shut, which Theo is glad for, because he's getting angrier and angrier by the second, and he might've smacked him if he tried to argue. "So what does your sister have to do with it?" Stiles asks instead, "you didn't even tell me you had a sister."

Theo sighs. He'll have to tell him eventually, he supposes. "Me and my sister had a strained relationship," Theo says, making an unintentional face of disgust, "we didn't get along since I was ten. So, one thing led to another, and I had to kill her." Stiles' eyebrows perk up. The room fills with the bitter stench of regret. Theo sighs again, and tries to explain, "she was gonna kill me, Stiles. It was self defense."

That's a lie. His stupid older sister started getting too nosy about his personal life, about Kira. Theo broke one of her legs, and let her freeze to death in a creek, while he watched. Fragile things, humans are.

Stiles looks away, closing his eyes slightly. He takes in a deep breath, probably trying to calm himself. God, he's so pretty when he's all worked up and panicked, though. Theo loves when his face gets all red and he bites down hard enough on his lip to draw blood. It's beautiful.

"S-so what now?" Stiles asks, looking back up, trying to sound confident, but sounding so very scared and overwhelmed. Theo already has that part figured out, luckily. "Go pack your stuff," he says, reaching behind him and grabbing his phone and wallet that he left on the counter.

"Why?" Stiles asks, tilting his head and squinting his eyes. 

"Because," Theo says, rolling his eyes, "if they're coming for me, then they're gonna kill me. Then they'll probably kill you, too. I don't know about you, but I'd I like to live until at least thirty. So go pack a bag, now."

Stiles looks a little hesitant, but he does eventually exit the kitchen, and ascend the stairs. Theo sighs, and texts Tracey. She's a good beta, that one. Theo trusts her to look after the rest of his betas, at least for a little while until he either comes back or finds a new place for them.

Jesus fucking Christ. Of course Kira found Stiles. She's tricky like that. She's a kitsuné afterall. He thought this was over. He thought after two years rid of Kira, he'd never have to see that bitch again. But she found a way. Theo tries to take a calming breath. No use being this angry right now. He needs to prioritize. Pack his things, pack Stiles' things, and leave. As quickly as possible.

Theo stuffs his phone, wallet and keys into his pocket, then grabs his laptop and heads upstairs. When he gets into the bedroom, he's glad to see Stiles' stuffing clothes into a backpack. He doesn't think he could handle disobedience right now.

Stiles makes him calm. That's what anchors do, don't they? Keep you centered. Theo didn't think he was capable of anything like love, until he'd met Stiles.

Oh god, when he saw that beautiful boy standing on a street corner, smoking a cigarette, wearing a sinfully thin, nearly see through t-shirt, with big Bambi eyes and all, he knew that Stiles would belong to him.

Theo did his research, of course. After only a week, he knew everything there was to know about him. M. Stiles, born in 1997, to a John and Claudia Stilinski. He knew that he was an orphan after his fathers death a few years before. He also knew that he was being kept prisoner by some drug addict who fucked some sixteen years old kid that had nowhere to go.

The first time Theo talked to him, Stiles seemed eager enough to sleep with him. Half because he's much younger and more attractive then his usual clients, half because Theo promised a very hefty amount of money to fuck him. He moaned like a bitch in heat when Theo pounded him against the leather seats of his truck.

After almost a year of planning and pining, Theo scared him into coming with him only a few months ago. Stiles still moans like a whore, even though he's not anymore.

"Where're we going?" Stiles asks, stuffing a pair of socks into the small backpack he'd come here a few months ago with. "Into hiding," Theo responds, walking across the room to his own dresser, where he grabs a black duffle bag and starts packing his own clothes into it.

Stiles bites his lip again, stuffing an old-looking children's book into the bag. His head turns from his bag to look at Theo as he says, "What about your pack?"

Theo wants to correct him, tell him it's _our_ pack. But he doesn't have time right now. Stiles hasn't made any kind of effort to be part of this pack, and even though it makes Theo want to tear his hair out sometimes, he has to prioritize. "They'll be fine here, the skin walkers wouldn't hurt innocents."

Stiles squints his eyes. "Is that why I'm coming with you?" He asks, bitter tone. Theo sighs. He loves Stiles with his whole heart, but he hates that he tries to be innocent. No matter how hard Stiles tries, he's just _not_ innocent. He was a prostitute for gods sake. He's seen more in his few years them most have seen in a lifetime.

"You're coming with me because I'm not taking any chances. If they come here looking for me, theres a chance they could hurt you. And I don't know what I'd do if you died, Stiles," Theo says, the words all completely true. He doesn't care about his betas as much as he cares about Stiles, that's why he needs to be near him to keep him safe.

Stiles bites his lip, then turns back around and begins packing his bag again. He never seems to know how to handle love. Probably because Joe never gave him anything close to love. Theo thought about biting Stiles and turning him. But God, if he's already so perfect, how could a bite possibly change any of that?

Theo finishes up packing his clothes, then grabs some things from the bathroom. While he's stuffing shampoo in his bag, his eyes catch onto Stiles standing in the doorway with his backpack over his shoulder. "What, babe?" Theo asks.

Stiles sighs. He reeks of anxiety. Like he usually does, since he's got here. "Where the hell are we gonna go, Theo?" Stiles asks, "if these- people tracked me down, can't they track you wherever you go?"

Ah, Stiles, always the worrier. He thinks ten steps ahead, but is always a pessimist. One of his little quirks that Theo adores. "Stiles, don't worry about it, alright?" He says, "no matter what, I'll protect you. You'll be safe, I won't let them touch you."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Stiles mumbles under his breath. Theo's eyebrows raise up in surprise. Stiles always surprises him. Just when he thought that their relationship was straining, Stiles does things like this. He probably doesn't even realize that he's doing it.

Theo gives him a small smile. "I'll be fine, too, baby," he says, taking both of Stiles' hands in his, "I just need some more time. We'll think of something, and then once we have it figured out, we'll come back here, and be a pack. Alright?"

Stiles nods, biting the inside of his cheek. Theo rubs his thumb over his boney, pale hand, and then pats his back. "Why don't you go pack some food for the road, alright, baby?"

Stiles nods, and walks out of the room. Theo drops his smile, and looks down at the porcelain sink. They will figure this out. They have to. 

They have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, does anyone even read this story anymore? Is it still good? Comment please


	9. Just the two of us, Forever

Stiles stares at the white cracked ceiling above him, from where he lays with his back down on the motel bed. Theo is sat on the floor, back leaned against the wall, on his computer, where he has been typing away for hours by now.

Stiles sighs, and sits up. It's been a week of shitty motel rooms, and even shittier food. You'd think with all Theo's wealth he could at least pay for a hotel room, but apparently, they're keeping a 'low profile'. Not that Stiles can ever even ask. Whenever he tries to talk to Theo, Theo snaps on him like a lunatic. He's worse than he's ever been, and all Stiles can think is why him? What the fuck did Stiles do wrong to ever deserve this life?

Stiles sits up, because he's been in the same position for an hour and his stomach is starting to growl. He glances at Theo, who looks exhausted and annoyed. A constant state for him lately. Stiles bites down on his lip, before saying, "I'm gonna go and get something to eat."

Theo looks up as Stiles stands. Stiles goes for Theo's wallet that's sitting on the dresser, and takes out some cash. "Are you even gonna fucking ask permission?" Theo bites out, gritting his teeth. Stiles stuffs the money into his pocket, and turns around. 

"Wasn't aware that you controlled every aspect of my life, your highness," Stiles snarks back, done with Theo's shit, as he grabs his coat, "I'm gonna put on my jacket now, is that alright with you?"

Theo narrows his eyes. Stiles rolls his eyes and pulls on his jacket as Theo says back, "Watch what you say, you fucking bitch," voice unreasonably angry and visious. Stiles stops and stares at Theo, who's already gone back to whatever he's doing on his lap top. Theo never calls him names, that's something Joe used to do. Stiles realizes that Joe and Theo are the same person in that moment. Sure, Theo appears kind at the surface, and is great at manipulating Stiles' emotions, but that somehow makes him even worse than Joe.

Stiles feels his eyes burn, but tries not to cry. He thought that maybe Theo had at least a little respect for him, but apparently not. Stiles is just a thing to him. Not a person, a possession, that he can hurt whenever he wants. Well, Stiles isn't a fucking thing. 

"I know that you're stressed," Stiles begins, making Theo look up, "but I wouldn't be calling the only person who has your back a fucking bitch, because eventually you'll have nothing left."

Theo shoots him a dirty look as Stiles steps out of the motel room and slams the door shut behind him. He sniffles, and wipes away a oncoming tear. God, he used to be stronger than this, why is he crying over Theo? He knows Theo's a dick, why is he so surprised? 

Stiles shakes it off and walks down the stairs of the motel, and looks at the setting sun across from him. It's cold for a spring night, but Stiles just zips his coat and continues to walk to the fast food complex across the street. 

Things have changed so drastically from a year ago. A year ago, by the time he would have been wearing a see-through t-shirt, standing on the street corner, waiting for sone sleazy guy to pay for him to ride their cock. Now, though, he does it for free with a creepy, super strong and visious guy who won't let him leave.

Stiles wishes he never helped kill Derek. Weird a thought as that is, maybe if he didn't, then Derek couldve killed Theo, and then Stiles would never be in this mess. That's the night that everything seemed to go to shit. Theo stopped being Theo, and started to be a psychotic murderer. Stiles sighs. What's the use of thinking about it, when there's nothing he can do to change it.

Stiles opens the glass doors to the McDonald's and orders a burger and fries to eat. When he gets the food, he sits down at one of the plastic little tables and digs in, having not eaten all day. He glances around and sees that the place is nearly empty, except for an old couple sitting in the center, and a young girl sitting in the corner on her phone.

Stiles stuffs three fries into his mouth, when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He slips it out, and sees that an unknown number is calling him. The only actual numbers that he has in his phone is Theo and the pack, so he's not sure who else would ever have his number. He cautiously clicks answer, and holds it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asks, voice quiet. The person on the other line instantly responds, "Stiles, it's Scott."

Surprised, Stiles asks, "How'd you get this number?"

"Kira gave it to me," Scott says, making Stiles heart drop to his chest, as Scott continues, "Stiles, she told me everything. We can help you if you tell us where you and Theo are. We can get you away from him."

Stiles sighs. He could tell them. Then Kira and her weird skin walker friends can kill him. But, for some reason, it just doesn't feel right. Stiles has no clue as to why, but something about letting Theo die just doesn't sit right. God, maybe he's just as fucked up as Theo if he doesn't want him dead. "Scott, it's more complicated than you think-"

"We just want to help you," Scotf says, "Lydia does to, okay, we want to get you away from him cause he's hurting you."

Stiles scratches his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." 

"Is he making you say this?" Scott asks.

"No," Stiles responds, swallowing, "I-I just don't want anyone to get hurt. S-so I can't tell you where I am."

"Stiles-" "I have to go," Stiles says quietly, before hanging up the phone. He puts his head in his hands, and wonders why the fuck he's so codependent on Theo. Why does he have any feelings god him, after everything?

He has no fucking idea.

___

When Stiles walks back into the motel room, the lights are off and the room is completely dark. Feeling a chill run up his spine, Stiles slowly reaches for the light switch and turns it on. He jumps when the light reveals Theo, casually sitting on the edge of the bed, with a crazy look in his eyes.

Theo's eyes bore into him as he stares, making Stiles feel uneasy. "W-what are you doing?" Stiles asks, voice shaky. Theo's face remains expressionless, as he says in a creepily calm voice, "Shut the door."

Stiles does, but instantly regrets it as now he's trapped with Theo, who looks like he's about to murder someone. Hopefully not Stiles. Theo stands from the bed, and ominously walks closer to where Stiles is standing. Stiles can't help but back up, and his back hits the door. 

"You're right, baby," Theo says, voice too steady, "I do control every aspect of your life," he steps impossibly closer, and says breathily in Stiles' face, "I should have made that more clear. I _own_ you, and it's time you started listening to me."

Stiles pushes him away, but Theo just grabs his wrists and roughly pins him to the wall. As Stiles' panic rises, he struggles hard against him, but Theo's just too strong. He leans in to Stiles' ear and roughly says, "that's not very nice, Stiles, I'm trying to talk to you."

"Theo, stop-" Stiles says but is cut off by his own whimper when Theo kisses his neck. He's officially gone crazy, he's pushed past his breaking point, and now he's gone. Theo nips at Stiles neck with sharp teeth, and an overwhelming feeling of dread fills Stiles' body. He's powerless against Theo and that thought is terrifying.

Theo takes him by the shoulders and shoves him on the bed. Stiles tries to roll right off again, but Theo is fast and climbs on top of him, pinning him down by the wrists again. "Theo, get off me!" Stiles yells, by Theo punches him hard in the face. Stiles winces, but tries to throw Theo off of him again.

Theo punches him two more times hard in the cheek, which causes Stiles to go limp and at his mercy. Theo roughly pulls Stiles' pants down, and his own pants too. He strokes his hard cock and with no lube, rams into Stiles.

Stiles screams at the intrusion, causing Theo to put one hand over his mouth, as he continues to fuck Stiles roughly. "You're just a fucking little slut," Theo says, voice gruff, and eyes glowing red.

Stiles tries to bite his hand, but Theo just digs his blunt nails into his jaw to clamp it shut. Stiles is in too much pain to do much of anything else but let Theo pound into him, probably making in bleed a little. "You belong to me, you little whore," Theo says, hands on his throat, squeezing agressivly, "that's all you are, a fucking dumb prostitute."

As Stiles feels tears run down his face, Theo finishes inside him, and roughly knots him. Stiles must black out after that, because the next thing he knows it's pitch black in the room, and he's laying untouched in the bed with pain in his ass and a nasty headache.

He shifts a little to see Theo asleep on the other side of the bed, under a blanket. Stiles sits up and limps to his pants, that were ripped off him. He pulls them on, and limps painfully over to his bag, to get a small piece of paper.

He goes into the cold night outside and pulls out his phone. He dials the little number, and waits for the ringing to stop. A voice inside says. "Hello?"

"We're at the greenstay motel in Arizona. 557 on backbery road. We're leaving to go east in the morning." Stiles says.

Kira on the other line says back, "we'll be there in the morning."


End file.
